Vingança
by Denise Ferreira
Summary: Um estranho assasinato acontece numa cidade.Isso é coisa dos irmãos Winchester resolverem!Vai ter muitas surpresas pra eles,querem saber qual?Só lendo pra matar a curiosidade!
1. Capítulo 01

Um caso muito estranho acontece na cidade de Nashville,em Tennessee,mas isso é um caso para os irmãos Winchester resolver e entrar em açã eles chegam na cidade,já vão ao local do acontecido.

Sam:Oi moça!Somos policiais e...

Dean:Queremos saber o que aconteceu aqui.

Mulher:Eu estava aqui na minha casa,e então ouvi uns gritos aterrorizantes.E quando saí, vi um rapaz morto,coberto de sangue.

Sam:Só isso?

Mulher: É tudo que eu sei,senhor policial. Até contei isso para duas detetives que estiveram aqui.

Sam:Peraí..esteve aqui duas detetives?

Mulher:Isso mesmo.

Dean:E como eram?Loiras,morenas,ruivas...???

Sam não fala nada,mas olha de um jeito pra ele.

Dean:Qual é? Quem quer saber agora sou eu!!!

Sam:Então senhora...

Mulher:Ross.

Sam:Senhora Ross,muito obrigado!

Depois de ir para o local,eles se hospedam no hotel.

Dean:Soube mais de algumas coisas?

Sam:O nome da vítima era Caleb Spinelli,estudante de medicina, e segundo a autópsia ele estava sem coração.

Dean:E como aconteceu isso?

Sam:Foi nessa madrugada,mas ninguém sabe.

Dean:Como ninguém sabe?

Sam;Como disse,ouviram gritos da vítima,só isso.Não ouviram passos da pessoa que estava atrás dele.

Dean: Só isso tem uma coisa pra matar assim.

Sam:Hã?!

Dean:É um espírito,que vai e mata a pessoa sem deixar nenhum rastro.

Sam:Até que você tem razão,vamos para o local do acontecido e ir a fundo desse caso.

Dean:Lindo discurso,Sammy!

Sam:Dá um tempo,cara!!

Depois,eles foram para o local investigar o lá eles ouvem passos e ficam escondidos,depois percebem que pararam os passos,continuaram a investigar.

Sam:Por pouco,hein?!

Dean:Foi estou encafifado com uma coisa.

Sam:O quê?!Como assim?

Dean:Sei lá!Preocupado com uma coisa.

Sam:Que coisa?

Dean:As duas detetives...que falou com a mulher...sabe?

Sam:O quê que tem?

Dean:Tô desconfiado de tem alguma coisa.

Sam:Que coisa,maninho?

Dean:Que não é só a gente que estão investigando esse caso.E mais:quem são essas duas "detetives"?

Sam:É mesmo,quando a senhora Ross falou isso,pensei a mesma que pesquisar ,mas antes vamos resolver isso.

Dean:Falô maninho!!Fala aí eu sou demais,né?!

Sam:Não se gaba,ok?

Dean:Será que aquelas detetives são gostosas?

Sam:Não acredito que voltou nesse assunto,cara?(rindo)

Dean:Pensa...uma pra cada um,hein?

Sam(rindo):Você não toma jeito,hein?O Don Juan ataca novamente!

Dean:T?falando assim porque não esqueceu que rolou em Little Rock,né?!

Sam:Hã?!

Dean:É isso mesmo!Em Little Rock,Arkansas....lembra?!

Sam:Cara,isso foi há 4 meses!!!

Dean:Mas nunca esqueceu,né?!Confessa.

Sam: E você não,né?!

Dean:Bem...isso é diferente,tá!

Sam:Diferente...???Fala sério!!!

Dean:Mas é.

Sam:Duvido muito!Mas mudando de assunto...

Dean:Achou alguma coisa?

Dean:Ainda não ,e você!

Sam:Também nã se achar,dá um toque.

Dean:Falô.

Enquanto eles estavam procurando alguma prova,surgiram novamente os passos,e eles se escondem,depois eles ouvem vozes,vozes...,não?

Sam:Ei,cara!Você ouviu?

Dean:O que?

Sam:Vozes.

Dean:O quê!Tudo bem que você tem visões,agora vozes???Tá de brincadeira,né?!

Sam:É sério,cara!

Dean:Não ouvi,não.

Sam:O que você está fazendo?

Dean (pegando arma):Me protegendo,né?!Vai que é um fantasma.

Sam:Medroso!

Dean:Palhaço!

Sam:Reparou?

Dean:O que?

Sam:Parou as vozes e os passos.

Dean:É mesmo,mas parou muito rápido pro meu faz assim,fica com a lanterna e fico com as armas e no três a gente vai,ok?

Sam:Ok!

Dean:Um...dois...**TRÊS**!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quando eles foram,levaram um susto e ficaram surpresos quando viram,e não eram fantasmas,eram...

Dean:**AMY**?

Sam:**SYDNEY**???

Amy;Você por aqui???

Sydney:Que susto vocês nos deram,quer nos matar do coração?

Dean:O que você estão fazendo aqui?

Sydney:É isso que pergunto pra vocês!

Sam:Vocês já estão sabendo...?

Sydney:Do rapaz que morreu?

Amy:E por quê nós estamos aqui,colega?

Sydney:E disfarçadas?

Sam:Do quê?Policiais?

Amy;Mais ou menos isso.

Sydney:De detetives do estado.

Dean:Sabia que tinha uma coisa estranha.

Amy:Como assim?

Dean:Nós conversamos com uma senhora,testemunha do que aconteceu e falou com...

Duas detetives.

Sydney:Amiga...

Amy:Estamos ficamos famosas!!

Sydney(passando a mão no cabelo):Será que alguém quer o nosso autógrafo?

Dean:Hei!Que ataque de "estrelismo" é esse?

Amy:É brincadeira.

Sydney:Por falar nisso, a última vez que nos vimos foi em...

Sam:Little Rock,né?!

Todos:É...

Amy:Faz quanto tempo isso?

Sydney:Uns 4 meses?

Sam(coçando a cabeça):É...

Dean:E estamos aqui,de novo.

Amy:É...e vocês acharam fatos ou provas do caso?

Dean:Ainda não.A única coisa que nós estamos sabendo é que o cara era estudante de medicina e foi encontrado coberto de sangue e pior...sem coração.

Amy:Argh!

Sydney:Me arrepiei agora....que horror!

Amy:Mas tem uma coisa,Syd.O cara era um gatinho.

Sydney:Era mesmo!Coitado...tão lindo,morreu tão jovem...

Dean:Vamos mudar de assunto!!!??

Amy:Homem ciumento é fogo mesmo.

Sydney:Homens...

Amy:Mas mudando de assunto,vocês falaram com os familiares,com os amigos e colegas de faculdade ou já vieram direto?

Dean:Já viemos pra cá,por quê?

Amy:Então,vamos fazer assim,vocês conversam com a família e nós duas conversamos com os amigos e colegas de faculdade dele.

Sydney:Adorei a idéia.

Os irmãos:Discordamos!!

Amy:Por que?

Sam:Tá bom que vocês vão falar com os amigos dele...!!

Dean:Nada disso,mocinhas!!!

Sam:É isso mesmo,maninho!Você não vão falar um monte de caras tarados da faculdade.

Sydney:É impressão minha ou...

Amy:Estão me cheirando ciúmes?!

Sydney:É isso mesmo,rapazes?Será que é por esse motivo?Hum...???

Sam(disfarçando):N-não...claro que né?!.

Dean:É porque... é por...precaução,sabe?

Amy:O quê!?

Sydney:"Precaução"?Conta outra!!!

Amy:Vocês tem uma idéia...melhor?

Dean:O mesmo esquema de sempre.

As duas:Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh nãããããããoooooo!!!

Sydney:De novo não!!!!!

Sam:Qual é garotas,vocês tem uma idéia melhor?

Amy:Abafa o caso.E vamos para o esquema do colega aí.

Sydney:É o jeito

Amy:Justo agora que íamos conhecer os rapazes da faculdade.

Sydney:Nem me diga...

Amy:Vai ser como?Quem vai falar com a família e com os amigos e colegas,hein mandão?!

Dean:Sammy,você vai falar com a família com a Syd e Amy e eu vamos falar com os amigos e os colegas do cara.

Sam:Por mim tudo ?

As duas:Tudo bem.

Sydney:Amy,depois me fala como os caras da faculdade tá?!

Amy(falando baixo):Ok!

Sam:Vamos então?

Amy:Vamos.


	2. Capítulo 02

Então,o nosso Quarteto Fantástico (haha!) voltou ativa!Disfarçados de FBI,falaram com com a família,amigos e colegas de Caleb.Não descobrem nada demais,a não ser que ele era bom aluno,tirava boas notas,bom rapaz...só isso.E então eles marcam o encontro,mas enquanto isso,no caminho...

Sydney:Que dó da mãe dele...

Sam:É mesmo.

Sydney:É horrível perder alguém assim.

Sam:É...sei como é.Mudando de assunto...como foi Little Rock?!

Sydney:Hã?!Ah...tá!Tinha até me esquecido.

Sam(rindo):Tinha que ser você mesmo...

Sydney:Depois que vocês foram embora,fomos pra casa da Stacy,pois ela queria falar com a gente.

Sam:Lembro dessa parte.E então...

Sydney:Então,como ela gostou tanto da gente,que queria que ficássemos oficialmente. Mas falamos que não daria,porque temos muito trabalho a fazer,e ficaria meio complicado...

Sam:Mas vocês falaram que eram caçadoras pra ela?

Sydney:Tá louco,Sammy?!Eu não seria louca de falar!Regra de caçadores:não falar o que faz,manter sempre em segredo.

Sam:Boa menina!Ainda bem que sabe dessa regra.

Sydney:Foi meu pai que me ensinou.

Sam:E por falar nele...alguma pista do seu pai ou do pai da Amy?

Sydney:Ainda não,Sammy.Tá cada dia mais difícil e complicado.

Sam:E como vocês sabem das coisas,tipo,aonde caçar,a cidade?

Sydney:Ele me manda uma espécie de coordenadas,aí Amy e eu procuramos aonde é, e...vamos para a caçada!!!

Sam:Coordenadas?

Sydney:É.E fiquei sabendo que foi o John que ensinou a ele.

Sam:Sério?

Sydney:Verdade.

Sam:Mudando de assunto...(coçando a cabeça) ficou com alguém em Little Rock?

Sydney:Sabia que não deu nem tempo??

Os dois começam a rir

Sydney:Sério mesmo,não deu nem tempo,foi tanto ensaio que esqueci dessa parte.

Sam:Pensei que fosse por outro motivo.

Sydney:Hã?!Como assim?

Sam:Pára de cinismo, sei o que rolou entre você e o meu irmão.

Sydney:Qual é colega!Já tá inventando coisa.

Sam:Não é por nada,mas...

Sydney:Mas...?

Sam:Até que você e o meu irmão formam um casal bacana.

Sydney:Sem graça você hein?

Sam(rindo):É sério!Acho que ele tem que ficar com uma garota firmamente e acho que você seria uma forte candidata.

Sydney:Você bebeu.né?!

Sam:Ainda não.

Sydney:Engraçadinho!E por falar em casal,e você e a Amy?

Sam:Hã?!

Sydney:Cínico!Vocês formam um casal tão...

Sam:Tão...

Sydney:Tão fofo!!Dá uma vontade de apertá-los...

Sam:Quê isso,Syd?!

Sydney:Mas é verdade,Sammy!É tão fofo ver os dois juntos...é um **MIMO** de casal!

Sam:Ai ai...você com esses palavreados esquisitos!

Sydney:Mas bem que você gosta,né?!

Sam:E sabia que pega?

Sydney:O quê?!

Sam:O Dean que está falando desse jeito,e sobre as tais "detetives",ele ficou que estava...é..empafi...é...é...en...en...

Sydney:Encafifado?

Sam:Isso mesmo!

Sydney:Nossa!Tá fazendo escola!(Sam começam a rir)

Sam:Falta pouco pra chegar?

Syd:Não muito.Ô lugarzinho difícil de ir...!!

Sam É mesmo.

E enquanto isso,com a outra dupla...

Amy:Que lugar mais difícil de chegar...!

Dean:Relaxa,já estamos chegando!

Amy:Duvido!

Dean:Você está assim porque está doidinha pra reencontrar o namorado.

Amy:Que namorado???

Dean:O Sammy,claro!Quem mais poderia ser?

Amy:Você é tão sem graça...

Dean:A sua cara tá demonstrando tudo,gatinha.

Amy:Falando assim,está se achando o cupido.

Dean:Mas sou mesmo!Você foi um remédio que caiu do céu.

Amy:O quê?!Por que?

Dean:É...que ele estava um mala,não me deixava me divertir sabe?!

Amy:É,né?!Até que voc?conheceu a Sydney.

Dean:Fala sério,mina!

Amy:Como diz a Sydney:"Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco,né?!"

Dean:Agora quem tá sem graça é você mocinha.

Amy:Tá nervosinho?!

Ele não fala nada,só olha pra cara dela.

Amy:Isso é um sim.

Dean:Vamos mudar de assunto?

Amy:Até que vocês formam um casal legal.

Dean(olhando pra cima):Ô Deus,me ajude...

Amy:É sério (rindo).Vocês dois formam um par certo.

Dean:Vocês e o Sammy também.

Amy:Não fuja da raia,amigo.

Dean:Você também,colega!

Amy:Eu vi o que rolou entre vocês dois na despedida em Little Rock.

Dean:Isso vai duraaaaaaaaaar....

Amy começam a rir.

Dean:E por falar em Little Rock,como foi lá?

Amy:Ah...tá!Foram dias e dias de ensaio,mas no fim deu tudo queria que a gente ficássemos lá na cidade.

Dean:E...

Amy:Falamos que não ia dar,porque nós tínhamos muito trabalho a fazer e ficaria meio complicado.

Dean:Mas vocês não falaram que....

Amy:Éramos caçadoras?

Dean:É.

Amy:Claro que não!!!Não seríamos loucas de falar!Primeira regra de caçadores:nunca conte a ninguém sobre o seu trabalho,manter sempre em que é isso...

Dean:Tô orgulhoso de você,cunhada!

Amy (rindo):Cala a boca,cara!Foi o pai da Syd que nos falou isso,mas faz tanto tempo...antes dele e o meu pai sumir.

DeanPor falar em pai,alguma notícia de seu pai ou da Sydney?

Amy:Ih....ainda não.

Dean:É uma pena,não!

Amy:É.E pela Syd,nós ficaríamos em Little Rock.

Dean:Por que você falou isso?

Amy:Não sei se você reparou,ela já nasceu dançando!!Desde pequena foi assim,não podia ouvir música já começa a dançar.

Dean:E ela reclamou de não ficar lá?

Amy:Até que não,mas pelo olhar já dizia tudo.

Dean:E por que não ficou?

Amy:Ela é louca de me deixar sozinha?!A gente é tão grudada que não sabermos ficar uma sem a outra.

Dean:Como irmãs?

Amy:É...como irmãs.Tá gostando dela,né?!

Dean:N-não!Só queria saber o que aconteceu.

Amy:Ah...táSe é assim...

Dean:O que?

Amy:Nada não.

Dean:A gente tá chegando.

Amy:Aleluia!


	3. Capítulo 03

Enfim,o nosso querido Quarteto chega num bar,não é um bar qualquer,é um bar de caçadores.E é de nada mais,nada menos de Ellen de perder o Roadhouse,conseguiu reerguer outro bar,com a ajuda do Bobby,caçador e amigo do pai depois irmã lá...

Dean:Chegamos!

Amy:Aleluia!

Dean:Mas...cadê o Sammy?

Amy:E a Syd?

Sam:Demoramos?

Dean:Até que não...

Syd:Chegaram faz tempo?

Amy:Não.Só alguns minutos.

Sam:Vamos entrar?

Sydney:Demorô!!!!

Depois...

Sam:Cara,vem cá.

Dean:O que é?

Sam:Esse lugar não é nada estranho.

Dean:Pode lugar é bastante conhecido.

Amy:Do que estão falando?

Dean:Nada nã.

,você vem no banheiro comigo?

Sydney:Tudo ês nos esperam?

Sam:Beleza.

Dean:Ah,toma cuidado com a Loira do Banheiro!

Sydney:Sem graça!Vamos,Amy.

As nossas garotas vaõ para o banheiro,e chegando lá...

Sydney:Por quê você me empurrou pra cá?!

Amy:Você não queria saber sobre os caras da faculdade?

Sydney:Tinha me esquecido dessa parte.E aí?Como são?

Amy:Garota...são tudo mais um pouco,se você fosse lá ,você ia...como diz você mesma "**OVULAR**"

Sydney:Sério?

Amy:É.Um mais lindo que o outro,mas tinha um que era "O" moreno. Alto,mais ou menos 1,90 de altura,olhos castanhos claros,menina...**BABEI**!

Sydney:Não me faça passar inveja!E como era os colegas do cara que morreu?

Amy:Sydney,muito lindo!Muito gatos!Teve m lá que era o mais gato de todos.O nome dele é ,ele me deu até o telefone dele.

Sydney:Aê Amy!Tú tá bem na fita.

Amy:Você tá me levando o mal caminho.

?Te levando pro mal caminho?Imagina...

As duas começam a rir...

Sydney:Você descobriu algo dele?

Amy:Do Paul?

Sydney:Não!Da vítima!

Amy:Ah...tá!Nada demais,bom aluno e um dos melhores da turma.E você?

Sydney:Nada demais,també bom filho,não dava muito trabalho,só isso.

Amy:Mudando de assunto...o Sam te perguntou sobre a o Little Rock?

Sydney:Perguntou saber como foi,tal...Por que você me perguntou isso?

Amy:O Dean me perguntou isso,também.

Sydney:Curiosos,não?

Amy:É.E acho que ele tá gostando de você.

Sydney:Ele?

Amy:É.Ele

Sydney:Ele quem,engraçadinha?

Amy:Como assim?O Dean!!!

Sydney:Aaaaahhh não!!!Você está de zoação com a minha cara,né?!

Amy:É sério, queria saber tudo sobre você.

Sydney:É piada,né?!

Amy:Brincadeira .Mas que ele tá amarradão em você,é não quer admitir.E vice-versa!

Sydney:O quê?Ah não!

Amy (rindo):Admite isso Sydney Williams!!!Você está na dele.

Sydney:Ele...é bonito....só isso.

Amy:Dean,bonito?

Sydney:É.

Amy:Pô!Ele é um deus grego,tá na sua cola e você não faz nada?Enxerga,Syd!Ou você precisa de um óculos...??

Sydney:Fica quieta!E o que você sente pelo Sam?Ele também é um deus grego e tá na sua cola!

Amy:Peraí!Entre Sam e eu é completamente diferente,tá?

Sydney:Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco,né?!

Amy:Você nem sabe o que está falando,colega!

Sydney:Sei sim!Tá pensando o quê,hein?!

Amy:Em nada.Nós estamos demorando muito no banheiro,né?!

Sydney:Pior que é lá resolver o caso!

Amy:Vamos colega.

Mas durante isso...

Sam:Nossa!As meninas estão demorando muito no banheiro.

Dean:Será que elas foram atacadas pela a Loira do Banheiro?

Sam:Você é tão sem graça....

Dean:Só dei sgestão,maninho!!Sabe como são as mulheres,ficam horas e horas no banheiro.

Sam:Mas aquelas duas são grudadas como fossem irmãs siamesas.

Dean:Nisso eu concordo com você.Essas mulheres são difíceis de entender...

Sam:É mesmo...

Dean:Que té tomar uma cerveja,você vai querer?

Sam:Claro,mas será que elas tomam?

Os dois(um olha pro outro):Nãããoooo....

Dean:Deixa pra lá,vou buscar para nós dois.

Sam:Não demora!

Enquanto ele espera o seu irmão,uma pessoa veio na direção dele para falar,e era...

Sam:Ellen?

Ellen:O que você e o seu irmão estão fazendo aqui?

Sam:Viemos tomar uma cerveja,e...

Ellen:Como descobriram aqui?

Sam:P-por um acaso.

Ellen:Isso é coisa do Bobby.

Sm:Bobby?Ele estve aqui?

Ellen:Ele me ajudou a construir esse bar,depois que perdi o Roadhouse.

Sam:Eu...não sabia disso.

Ellen:Dá uma vontade de expulsá-los daqui,só não faço isso porque tem muita gente aqui.E quem eram aquelas duas garotas que estão com vocês?

Sam:Elas são caçadoras.

Ellen:E eu sou a Madonna!Fala sério,rapaz!

Sam:É sério, são caçadoras e estão nos ajudando a resolver os caso.

Ellen:E elas sabem o que estão fazendo?

Sam:Elas são filhas de caçadores.

Ellen: Conta outra (e sai)

Sam:Elas são filhas de Yoshiro Sakamoto e Anthony Williams!!!(ela pára)

Ellen(vira e vai aonde ele está):Anthony e...Yoshiro?

Sam:É!

Ellen:Eu não sabiam que ele tinham filhas que são...caçadoras.

Sam:E elas viraram caçadoras para encontrar os pais delas,que estão sumidos por muito tempo.

Ellen:Um bom começo para virar caçadoras.

Sam:Elas começaram do mesmo modo que Dean e eu começamos.

Ellen:Por falar nele,onde está ele?

Sam:Foi buscar uma cerveja e até agora não voltou.

Enquanto isso,no balcão...

Dean:Ô demora pra pegar duas cervejas.

E enquanto eles esperava,aparece uma garota bastante atraente.

Garota:Faz um tempão que pedi e até agora,nada.

Dean:Eu também estou esperando,ô gente enrolada!

Garota:Por favor,pedi uma cerveja e está demorando muito.

Barman:Um momentinho,moça...

Dean:Nossa!Uma garota tão bonita querendo uma cerveja?Cuidado,isso vicia,hein?

Garota:O mesmo falo pra você,mocinho!!

Dean(com risinho sem graça):Sou Dean Winchester.

Garota:Sou Melody Hudson

Dean:Então...Melody.O que você faz aqui nesse bar cheio de homens?

Meloy:Hum...sou caçadora.

Dean(surpreso):Nossa!Que interessante.(pensando)"Se eu tivesse uma parceira dessas,estaria no paraíso!!"

Melody:Você também é caçador?

Dean:Sou sim,por quê?

Melody:Você tem "cara" de caçador.

Os dois rirem.

Dean:Você acha?

Melody:Acho ê age sozinho ou tem parceiro?

Dean:Tem,o meu irmão,Sam,nós caçamos juntos.

Melody:Conhece Jo Harvelle?

Dean:Filha da Ellen?

Melody:Essa mesmo!

Dean:Pensei que ela caçava sozinha.

Melody:É.A gente se conheceu em Louisville,e desde então não nos desgrudamos mais.

Dean:Isso lembra duas garotas que conheci em Little Rock.

Melody:O quê?

Dean:Nada não.

Melody:Seria legal se nós fôssemos parceiros.

Dean:É,seria legal.

Nessa hora,Melody põe a sua mão na mão do Dean,justo essa hora,as meninas saem do banheiro (ALELUIA!).E elas vêem a cena,Sydney fica morrendo de ciúmes,mas disfarça ao ver a cena,mas a Amy percebe a sua reaçã a conversam dos dois rola solta,as duas vão para a mesa onde está o Sam,que estava de conversa com ela ia sair,dá de cara com elas e o Sam as apresenta.

Sam:Ah, são Amy Sakamoto e Sydney Williams. Meninas,essa é Ellen Harvelle,dona do bar.

Ellen:Vocês são filhas de Yoshiro e Anthony?

Amy:Sim,somos.

Ellen:Prazer em conhecê diria que aqueles dois teriam duas filhas lindas.

Sydney:Não fala assim que a gente fica com vergonha.

Amy(rindo):Não liga, é ...como você conhece os nossos pais?

Ellen:Eles eram caçadores,também.E eram amigos o meu marido.

Sydney:Você é viúva de Bill Harvelle?

Ellen:Como você sabe?

Sydney:Meu pai falou pela morte dele.

Ellen:Isso foi há muito tempo,Agora,minha filha Jo virou caçadora,está seguindo os passos do pai.E ela tem até uma parceira.

Amy:Que legal,qual é o nome dela?

Ellen:Melody conheceram numa caçada,e desde então,não se largaram mais.E vocês,como se conheceram?

Amy:Isso faz...

Sydney:Há muito tempo!

Amy:Nós crescemos juntas.

Ellen:Ah...e como conhecram os Winchester?

Sydney:Foi em Little conhecemos por um acaso,e quando foi esses dias,nos reencontramos.

Ellen:Os seus pais eram amigos de John?

As duas:Eram.

Ellen:Outro ponto em comum,e então,fiquem a vontade,tá?

Sydney:Tudo bem.

Ellen:Adorei conhecer vocês,meninas.

Amy:Nós também.

Depois...

Sam:Demoraram,hein?

Sydney:Mas estamos aqui,né?!

Sam:Meninas,quando vocês saíram do banheiro,viram o meu irmão por aí?

Amy:Bem,vi ele conversando com uma garota.

Sam:Esse cara não toma aonde isso?

Amy:No balcão.

Sam:Não acredito!Eu mato aquele cara!!!E eu aqui me matando de estudar o caso,e ele fica dando de Don Juan!Ninguém merece!

Sydney:Fazemos assim,estudamos o caso e ele que se vira depois.

Amy:Até que ela tá certa.

Sam:Então,fazemos isso .

Amy:Syd,faz um favor pra mim?

Sydney:Ai...fala.

Amy:Pega duas cervejas lá ?

Sydney:Duas não....Três.

Amy:Hã?

Sydney:Pra você,pra mim,e pro Sammy.

Amy:É mesmo,ele tá esperando o irmão até !!

Sam:Valeu,meninas.

Sydney:Você merece,ê não merece um irmão daquele. Tô indo...

Então,Sydney vai até o balcão pede três enquanto ela não chega...

Melody:Adorei conversar com você.

Dean:O mesmo que eu falao pra você.

Os dois começam a rir.

Melody:Você é um cara bacana.

Dean:E você é uma garota muito legal.E a Jo,aonde ela está?

Melody:Está por aí.Ela veio aqui só para matar a saudades da mãe.

Dean:Mãe?

Melody:Você não sabe?Esse bar é da mãe dela,a Ellen.

Dean:Eu vi que esse lugar me parecia familiar.

Melody:Você conhece ela?

Dean:Sim,ela era mulher de um amigo do meu pai.

Melody:Coincidência.

Dean:Pra você ver!

Melody:Aqui está o meu telefone,pra qualquer coisa.

Dean:Ok, ligo mesmo.

Barman:Quem pediu duas cervejas?

Dean:ALELUIA!Fui eu!Essa moça pediu uma,mas esquece.

Barman:Ok!

Melody:Mas não era do seu irmão??

Dean:Era...agora é sua!

Melody(sem jeito):Obrigada!

E então,o clima rola entre os dois,estavam perto da cena inesperada,até que...

Sydney:Ô moço,me vê três cervejas,por favor?

Barman:Ok,moça.

Sydney:Valeu!

Dean só olha pro lado e fica sem jeito quando vê Sydney,e ela (humph!),deu uma que não o viu,mas louca de ciúmes.

Melody:Uau!Três cervejas?Isso é que é afogar as mágoas.

Sydney:Não é pra tanto,é pra mim e pros meus amigos que estão sentados na mesa.

Melody:Tá explicado!

Sydney:Entendeu?!

Melody:Aliás,sou Melody.

Sydney:Sou Sydney,mas pode me chamar de Syd.

Melody:Sydney...nome diferente,gostei.

Sydney:O seu também é muito ê é parceira da filha da Ellen?

Melody:Como você sabe?

Sydney:Ela me ê está sozinha?

Melody:Não,estava conversando com um cara,que aliás...que cara,hein?!

Sydney:E cadê ele?

Melody:Acho que ele foi no banheiro,não estava aqui agora há pouco.

Sydney:Ah...tá.

Barman:Quem pediu 3 cervejas?

Sydney:Ôpa!Fui eu!Valeu,hein?

Barman:De nada,moça.

Melody:Qualquer coisa,a gente se tromba por aí.

Sydney:Tudo !

Melody:Tchau!

Quando ela estava indo para a mesa...

Dean:O que você estava fazendo aqui,mocinha?!

Sydney:Que susto,colega!Quer me matar do coração de uma vez,né?!

Dean:O que você você está fazendo aqui,mocinha?

Sydney:Vim pegar cerveja,por quê?Não posso?

Dean:Mas quem pediu?

Sydney:A Amy.

Dean:E por quê 3?

Sydney:Um pra ela,um pra mim.

Dean:E o outro?

Sydney:Você é chato,hein?O outro é pro seu irmão!!!

Dean:Cara!Esqueci dele.

Sydney:Cínico!Tenho dó dele.

Dean:Por quê?!

Sydney:Ele se mata de estudar o caso,e você fica galinhando por aí.Não tem vergonha não?Tadindo do Sammy!

Dean:Peraí,você está com ciúmes?

Sydney:Não,é que fico inconformada com certas coisas.

Dean:Mas você e sua amiga demoraram demais no banheiro.

Sydney:Mas não fui eu que deixei o meu irmão estudar o caso pra ficar galinhando por aí.Deixa eu levar as cervejas,pra não esquentar e pra mim não perder o meu lá,conversar com sua amiguinha,faça o bom proveito!!!!(e sai...)

Dean:Sydney,volta aqui...!!!Syd...

Ela foi até a mesa onde está a Amy e o Sam,sem dar ouvidos a ele.E ele foi só despedir de Melody,depois foi se juntar ao grupo.

Dean:Demorei...???

Sam(olhando o relógio):Duas horas depois...

Amy:Por que você demorou muito?

Sam:Tudo isso pra pegar uma cerveja.

Sydney:Ninguém merece!

Dean:Vão parar de me criticar?!

Sydney:Mas bem que você merece!!

Amy:Calma,Syd.

Sydney:Mas eu tô calma.

Sam:Voltando ao assunto...o quê vocês descobriram sobre a vítima?

Dean:Bem...

Amy:Nós descobrimos que era um bom aluno,o melhor da turma,notas boas.

Dean:Vai me cortar assim mesmo?

Amy:Foi mal,colega!

Dean:E você?

Sydney:Nada demais,também,um bom filho e...

Sam:Não dava muito trabalho em casa,adorava a família.

Sydney:A gente combinou,né?

Sam:Parece que sim.(os dois começam a rir)

Dean:Vamos parar de lenga-lenga e vamos falar do caso!

Sydney:Tá bom,estressado!!

Sam:Depois eu que levo a fama.

Amy:O Ministério da Saúde adverte:Conviver com Sydney Williams causa danos cerebrais.

Todos começam a rir.

Sydney:Sem graça você,hein?

Amy:Só estou falando a verdade.

Dean(tirando do bolso):E olha o que eu achei...

Sam:O que é isso?

Dean:é uma espécie de...

As duas:Amuleto.

Sam:Parece mesmo.

Amy:Como você conseguiu isso?

Dean:Simples:você estava paquerando aquele tal de Paul,eu dei um de homem-invisível,e então achei isso.

Amy:Ele usou a técnica da Syd.

Sam:É....!!!Sydney Williams também é cultura!

Todos rirem.

Sydney:Vocês me amam,né?!

Amy:Sim,nós te amamos!Agora,nós temos que achar a orgiem desse misterioso ....Syd, você pode ler o que está escrito?

Sydney:Por quê eu?

Amy:Garota,você é que tem o "olho biônico" de todos nós.

Dean:Você tem o visão de raio-x,Super Girl.

Sydney:Vou tentar...

Então,ela tentou ler,e tentou,tentou,até que...

Sydney:Bem...o que eu conseguir ver é algo sobre vingança,sei lá.

Sam:Voces estão com o laptop fácil?

Sydney:Amy,você não pegou o laptop?

Amy:Esperam aí ,vou achar...hum...

Sydney:Não tá na bolsa?

Amy:Que bolsa?Ah...tá

Sydney:Depois eu que viajo.

Amy:Cala a boca!Achei!!!Aqui...

Sam:Será que eu...

Sydney:Claro que pode!Você é quase da família.

Amy:Sydney!!!!!

Sydney:Tô sincera.

Sam(rindo):Sydney,vou te contar.

Sydney:O quê?

Sam:Você está certa.É vingança,mas está em hebraico ou latim,uma coisa assim.

Amy:Minha amiga é um gênio!!!!!!

Dean:Falei que ela é uma Super Girl!Ela veio de Kripton!

Sydney:Não precisa de tudo isso,gente!!Só fiz o meu trabalho!

Amy:Tenho orgulho do meu bebê!!

Sydney:Que **GAY**,Amy!!

Dean:Você por acaso tem algum parentesco com o...Clark Kent,né?

Sydney:Você é tão engraçadinho...

Amy:Não é por nada não,mas...

Sydney:Mas...

Amy:Não é melhor resolver esse caso só entre a gente?!

Todos:HÃ?!

Sam:Como assim?

Dean:Hum...sei!

Amy:Não acredito que estão pensando segundas intenções!!

Sydney:Claro!Do jeito que você falou.

Amy:Fica quieta!Assim,sabe....entre nós...

Dean(com cara de sacana):Huuummmm....sei!

Amy:Fica quieto você também!Assim,entre nós,porque,vai que tem pessoas que estão sabendo desse caso,e querem resolver primeiro que a gente?

Sydney:é mesmo,amigo.E por que a filha da Ellen e a parceira dela estão?Será que...

As duas:Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....

Amy:Sacou?

Sydney:Claro,amiga.

Dean:Do que vocês estão falando?

Amy:Tú tá boiando?

Sydney:Não acredito!

Sam:Não estou entendendo nada.

Amy:Ih...mais uma boiando.

Sydney:Aonde vamos para....

Os dois:Falam logo!!

Amy:Não fiquem estressados,meus amores!Vamos explicar...

Sydney:Amy e eu tivemos a mesma conclusão que...se a Jo e a parceira dela,a Melody estão aqui,porque estão sabendo algo sobre a morte do Caleb e não pra visitar a Ellen.

Os dois:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....

Amy:Entederam?

Sam:Sim senhora!

Sydney:Homens pra entenderem tem que explicar bem direitinho nos seus mííííííínimos detalhes.

Amy:Syd,você não presta,hein?

Dean:Então?Vamos puxar o carro?

Sydney:Vamos,tio!!

Amy e Sam caem na risada.

Dean:Essa menina tá me tirando?!

Amy:Liga,não!Ela é assim mesmo.

Sam:(batendo no ombro):Olha aonde você amarrou o seu jegue!

Dean:Dá um tempo.

Então,o nosso querido quarteto foram resolver o caso entre eles,medo de que alguém soubesse da morte de Caleb,mas uma pessoa viu eles saindo do bar,mas quem será hein?

Mas voltando ao assunto...eles vão para o hotel(que coincidentemente,era o mesmo que ambos estão hospedados),para resolver o caso e estudar o amuleto que o Dean achou.E então...

Sydney:O que você achou sobre o tal amuleto?

Sam:Hum...tô pesquisando.

Sydney:Mas se achar,dá um grito,tá?!

Sam(rindo):Tá bom.

Amy:Sei não,mas esse assassinato é um pouco...estranho.

Dean:Como assim estranho?

Amy:Sei lá!Essa morte desse cara,aparecer sem o coração...é um pouco esquisito.

Dean:Pode ser um espírito bastante vingativo ou...

Sydney:A lenda do lobisomem.

Amy:Mas como pode ser a lenda do lobisomem que estamos na Lua Nova?

Sydney:É o caso.

Dean:Abafar o quê?!

Amy:Esquece,Dean!

Sam:Achei!

Sydney:Fala aí,cara!

Sam: O amuleto é de quase 500 anos atrás,usado pra fazer feitiços e século XVII,esse amuleto foi proibido em várias parte do país e do mundo,mas algumas pessoas vendiam ilegalmente. Mas anos depois,foi descobertos pelos guardas coloniais,foram derretidas e os vendedores ilegais foram degolados.E desde então,nunca mais foi visto.

Dean:Como conseguiram esse amuleto se todos foram derretidos?

Sam:Isso é que não sei,maninho.

Amy:Então..temos que perguntar para os colegas de faculdade como ele conseguiu esse amuleto.

Sydney:Ou se a família sabe desse amuleto.

Sam:Concordo com as meninas,se for fazer isso,deixa pra amanhã pois já está tarde.

Dean:Concordo.

Sydney(olhando para o relógio):É mesmo!E já estou com sono.

Amy:Syd,põe isso na sua cabeça:você já nasceu dormindo,minha filha!!

Sydney:E precisa chutar o balde?!

Amy:Precisa,sim,!

Sydney:Falô,!

Sam:Meninas!Meninas!Deixem esse assunto pra amanhã.

Amy:Desculpe,Sam.É que essa menina às vezes me estressa.

Sam(olhando pro seu irmão):Sei como é.

Dean:O quê?!

Sydney:A gente se vê amanhã?

Dean:Claro!Vocês não vão nos livrar da gente tão cedo.

Sydney:Oh não!Olha que tenho suportar...

Amy:Deixa eu levar a Syd,porque quando está com sono,fica chata pra ão,até amanhã,meninos.

Sydney:Tchau,meninos.(e saem)

Os dois:Tchau.


	4. Capítulo 04

Depois,as meninas foram ao quarto,e chegando lá,Sydney não pensou duas vezes,caiu na cama e dormiu como uma pedra,e então,nunca mais ficou acordada,mas logo depois um dia se passou para eles,mas na manhã seguinte mais uma vítima apareceu e era amigo de Caleb, no mesmo lugar que Caleb foi encontrado,do mesmo jeito,coberto de sangue e sem o coração.E então mais um assassinato misterioso para resolver,mas enquanto isso eles estão adormecidos.E depois,dois deles saem pra comprar café,mas ficam sabendo do acontecido,não pensaram duas vezes e foram para o local do acontecido,sem falar para os outros dois que estavam dormindo.

Mas depois...um liga para o outro.

Sydney(sonolenta):Alô?!

Sam:Alô?Syd?

Sydney:É.Quem é?

Sam:É o Sam.

Sydney:Oi Sammy!O quê que foi agora?

Sam:Você tá com a Amy?

Sydney:Nã falou qu ia buscar o café,e até agora não á que ela falou isso?Eu estava meio dormindo.

Sam:O Dean me falou a mesma coisa pra mim.

Sydney:Será que...

Sam:Que os dois foram investigar e não falou nada pra gente?

Sydney:Pode crer!Que sacanagem!!!Filhos da...

Sam:Vamos fazer assim,a gente investiga também,depois nós ligamos para os traidores.

Sydney:Gostei da idéia,anjinho.

Depois,os dois "rejeitados" (hahahahaha!!!) marca um encontro,e a mesma pessoa que viu eles saindo do bar,estava olhando o encontro dos dois,e então os seguiu,mas Sydney estava desconfiada de que tinha alguém os seguindo,mas não falou nada ao foram para o local do crime,entrevistam as testemunhas,e depois recebem uma ligação dos "traidores"(hahaha!!)

Amy:Alô,Syd?É a Amy.

Sydney:**ALELUIA**!Ressuscitou,amiga?!

Amy:Pára de gracinha!

Sydney:É claro!Pra quem ia buscar dois cafés...

Amy:Foi mal por não avisar.

Sydney:Foi uma mancada e tanta...

Sam:É!Nos abandonou!Não gostei disso!(Sydney começa a rir)

Amy(rindo):Isso não vai se repetir mais,viu?

Sam:É bom mesmo!O meu irmão tá te dando trabalho?

Amy:Não muito,e a minha amiga?

Sam:Ela é uma boa menina.

Amy:Puxa-saco!Deixa falar com a Syd.

Sam(rindo):OK!

Sydney:O que você quer?

Amy:Aonde vocês estão?

Sydney:Nós estamos ainda estamos no quarto,debaixo dos lençóis,e bem juntinhos!!(Sam olha pra cara dela com uma a cara de "O QUÊ?!" e com cara de riso)

Amy(espantada):O QUÊ?!

Sydney:Tô brincando,calma!

Amy:Ah tá!

Sydney:Assustou,né?!

Amy:Sem graça!!

Sydney:Nós estamos perto de um restaurante de etrada,uma coisa assim...

Amy:Mas você está sabendo do acontecido?

Sydney:Do Caleb?

ás como você descobriu?

Sydney:Sam e eu descobrimos por um acaso,porque se a gente fosse esperar por você e Dean...

Amy:Vai jogar na cara?

Sydney:Não,pois estamos se falando por telefone!

Amy:Louca!Vocês falaram com as testemunhas?

que ouviram uns gritos aterrorizantes,e nessa manhã,encontraram o corpo coberto de sangue.

Amy:Sem o coração?

Sydney:Isso mesmo,sem o coração.

Amy:Nossa!Dois assassinatos na mesma semana....estranho,né?!

Sydney:é mesmo,pois estranho nisso.

Amy:Então tá, coisa me liga ou então te ligo.

Sydney:OK!

Amy:Tchau!E...tô cuidando do seu namorado,tá?!

Sydney:Sem garaça!Tô cuidando do seu namorado também!Tchau e um beijo na bunda!

Amy:Na sua também!

Depois...

Sydney:O que foi,Sam?

Sam:Você é doida!

Sydney:Eu,doida?Imagina,meu amigo...!!

Sam(rindo):Mas eu gosto do seu jeito.

Sydney:Você tá mentindo.

Sam:É séê contagia com esse jeito meio maluquinho.

Sydney:Muita gente fala isso,e pára que você está me deixando sem jeito.

Sam:Não é por nada,mas...adoraria ter você como cunhada.

Sydney:Agora você tá zoando com a minha cara,né?!

Sam:(rindo muito):É verdade,meu irmão está precisando de alguém como você.Pra alegrar a vida,e a caçada também.

Sydney:Você tá sem graça,hein?

Sam:Tô falando a ser legal.

Sydney:Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Sam(desconfiado):Pode....

Sydney:Você reparou que tinha alguém nos seguindo?

Sam:Como assim?

Sydney:Ouviu os passos?

Samm:Isso que ia perguntar,você ouviu?

Sydney:Ouvi sim.

Sam:Eu també,pensei que estava doido.

Sydney:E eu não?!

Sam:Se tem alguém nos seguindo,quem será?

Sydney:Isso eu não sei,ê tá com fome?

Sam:Eu tô!

Sydney:Acho que eu achei um restaurante ,vamos parar aqui pra bater um rango?

Sam:Tô nessa!!

Sydney:Nossa!!Essa investigação me deixou com fome...

Então,a dupla dinâmica parou num restaurante de estrada pra bater um "rango"(pois eles não são de" ferro!"),e nesse tempo todo,a pessoa misteriosa os seguem até lá,entrou no mesmo lugar que lá,eles se sentam e começam a estudar o caso,então Sam viu a pessoa misteriosa que estava os seguindo o tempo todo,e fica totalmente chocado.

Sam:Ah não!

Sydney:O que foi?

Sam:Quanto eu mais rezo,mais assombração me aparece!

Sydney:O que foi,Sammy?

Sam:Agora eu sei quem estava nos seguindo o tempo todo!

Sydney:É um fantasma?

Sam: Não ,Syd.(apontando)Sabe aquela moça que está sentada no balcão?

Sydney:Tô vendo,quem é?Uma ex-ficante sua ou do seu irmão?

Sam:Tá de brincadeira,né?!

Sydney:Por que você tá falando assim?Ela é uma má pessoa?

Sam:Se ela é?Ela é um monstro!Arrogante,orgulhosa,metida,e mais:ela é uma mercenária de 1ª marca!Nas últimas caçadas,elas nos colocou numa encrenca atrás da outra.

Sydney:Que vadia!!Qual é o nome dela?

Sam:Ela se chama Bela Talbot.

Sydney:Nome interessante...não é por nada mas ela....tem uma cara de vaca mesmo!

Sam:(rindo):Uau!Isso chocou o meu coração!

Sydney:Pára de me imitar,Sammy!!

Os dois começam a rir.

Sam:Vamos parar de brincar e vamos ao nosso "serviço",e comer algo.

Sydney:É mesmo,chega de falação!!

Os dois começam a bater o rango e estudando o caso ao mesmo isso,uma pessoa aproxima da mesa aonde estavam eles,e era...

Bela:Sammy...você por aqui?

Sam:Pra você é Sam!É isso que te pergunto,o que faz aqui?

Bela:É assim que trata uma velha amiga?

Sam:Você nunca foi minha amiga!!

Bela:Se é assim...e quem é ela?

Sam(coçando a cabeça): Bela,essa é a ,essa é a Bela.

Sydney(com sorriso forçado):Oi...

Bela:Hum... diferente,pensei que fosse só o nome da cidade da Austrália e....de namorada?

Sam:Pra quê você quer saber?

Sydney(toda "gentil"):Não...somos só amigos,e parceiros de caç que você quer saber?

Bela:Mudou de parceira,Sammy?Aliás,cadê o seu querido irmão?(nessa hora,Sydney olha pra cara dela com uma cara...)

Sam:Está por ai,pra quê você quer saber?

Bela:Pensei que vocês estavam brigados.E acho que ele está galinhando por aí,pois é a cara ê não acha isso,Sydney?

Sydney:Eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida dele.

Bela:Mas não sou eu que ficou morrendo de ciúmes quando ele estava com outra no bar.

Sydney(se levanatando):Como é que é??!!

Sam:Sydney,senta agora!

Sydney:Olha aqui,coisinha,eu não tenho nada pra te dar satisfação,tá?!

Bela:Nossa,precisa fica nervosinha,Syd?!

Sydney:Pra você é Sydney!!Não te dei nenhuma liberdade pra me chamar assim,valeu?

Sam:Syd,fica calma!!

Sydney:Mas eu tô calma!Relaxa Sam!

Bela:Bem...eu vou voltar para aonde estava,pois não fico perto de caçadores amadores.(e sai)

Sydney(se levantando):Prefiro ser amadora do que fazer por dinheiro,pois na minha opinião,quem faz isso é interesseira ou prostituta!(nessa hora,Bela se vira e olha pra ela com uma cara...)

Sam(puxando):Senta aí, na sua!

Sydney:Não é verdade...Bela?!Porque....pra caçar tem que ter vocação,dom,e não interesse,pois é feio fazer por dinheiro,né?!E ainda por cima,colocar os outros numa baita ,né?!

Sam(falando entre os dentes):Cala a boca,Syd.

Bela(se aproximando):Do que você está falando?

Sydney:Nossa,precisa olhar com essa cara?Pode ficar despreocupada que não me assusta,tá?!

E uma fica encarando a outra por muito tempo,parecendo que o bicho ia pegar.E o Sam(coitado!),preocupado do que ia acontecer depois.(tenho uma dó dele....)

Sam:Syd,vamos nos sentar.

Sydney:Vamos,pois discutir com tipo de pessoa não vale a pena.

Bela:Não vale a pena ,manda lembranças ao seu irmão.

Sam:Lembranças ou maus momentos?!!(Sydney começa a rir)

Bela:E também das noites maravilhosas que que passamos.

Sydney:Tenho dó do seu irmão.

Sam:Mas os dois não tiveram nada.

Sydney:Isso só foi sonho dela,né?!

Sam:E pior que foi mesmo!(os dois começam a rir)

Bela:Nossa,não sabia que...tem uma pessoa que mal está com um,já está com outro.(Sydney olha com uma cara...)

Sam:Relaxa,Syd.

Sydney:Estou calam,anjinho.

Bela:Olha a ironia do destino,é o irmão do próprio namorado,vê se pode?!

Sydney:Ela está me irritando...

Sam:Inspira....expira...

Bela:Aliás,acho que ele deu belo de um pé na bunda dela,porque ontem a noite ,num bar de estrada,estava com outra,e ainda por cima,rolando um clima.

Sydney:Vou bater nela...

Sam:Relaxa, na tua ,ok?

Bela:E mais,e ainda tem nome de homem,não é...(aproximando) Sydney?Aliás,você é...travesti?

Sydney:Já estou cheias das suas provocações!!

Bela:Por quê?Já está nervosinha?

Sydney:Não me provoque...!

Bela:Por quê está assim?Só por quê seu namorado te deu um belo pé na bunda,e você o viu com outra?Que aliás,é mais intertessante que você.

Sydney:Em primeiro lugar,Dean não é meu namorado,e mais ,se ele tiver com outra, problema é dele.

Bela: E por quê você está assim?Ah....tá!!Você gosta dele,né?!!Está apaixonada por ele,né?!

Sydney:Você sabe o que está falando,fica quieta sua vadia!!!

Bela:Mas coloca na sua cabecinha oca:Dean Winchester não é pro seu ás,está assim porque ele te trocou por outra.

Sydney:Está falando porque não sou que gosta dele,é você.Se ele tiver com outra,pois ele não merece ficar com uma prostituta!!!Você é como uma fralda descartável,aproveita uma vez só.

Sam:Pára,Syd!!!

Bela: Ah é?

Sydney:É!!

Então,do nada as duas se agarram e a começam a não é briga feminina qualquer(tipo...puxando o cabelo),briga mesmo ,de verdade,com direito a socos e pontapés,como o filme "As Panteras".Foram mesas,cadeiras e pratos quebrados,o dono do estabelecimento ficou olhando a cena inconformado do que estava graçons já tentaram apartar a briga,mas não dava,as duas estavam grudadas como fossem cães de briga,ou seja,a briga foi feia é que (enfim!!!) ,Sam aparta a briga e leva a Sydney pra fora do a conta,pede desculpas,e ainda por cima,Bela manda um beijo "no ar" pra ele.E Sydney queria entrar lá dentro,pra acabar com a vida dela,mas ele não deixou.

Sam:Toma um gelo pra colocar no machucado.

Sydney:Por quê você não deixou acabar com a vida dela?Vou entrar lá e socar ainda mais a cara daquela vadia,aquela vaca!!

Sam:Você não vai,entra no carro.

Sydney:Mas Sam...

Sam(gritando):Sydney entra no carro agora!!!!!!!

Sydney(resmungando):Que ódio...

Sam:Estou muito desapontado com você.Precisava se rebaixar daquele jeito?

Sydney:Ela me provocou,e você queria que deixasse barato?

Sam:Mas precisava tudo isso?

Sydney(nervosa):Tá bom,Sam!!!Tá bom...

Depois,ficou tudo silencioso de quebrar o silêncio que pairava no ar,o tele fone do Sam começou a o seu irmão,querendo saber se eles estão bem,se acharam provas do crime e marcaram um encontro,mas ele não falou nada da briga que rolou entre Sydney e eles não chegam...

Amy:Conseguiu falar com eles?

Dean:Lógico!E já estão a caminho.

Amy:Ah,tá!E eles estão bem?

Dean:Estã quê essas perguntas?

Amy:Nada não.

Dean:Tá preocupada,né?!!

Amy:Eu?Não...

Dean:Está desconversando.

Amy:Claro que não!Do que estão falando?

Dean:Tá preocupada com o seu namorado,né?!

Amy:Namorado?Não tenho namorado nenhum!Eu,hein?!

Dean:Tá disfarçando,né...cunhadinha?!

Amy:Cala a boca!!

Dean(rindo)Sabia que só estava disfarçando.

Amy:E você,colega?!Não está preocupado com a sua...namorada?

Dean:Eu?

Amy:Não adianta disfarçar,mocinho!!!

Dean:Vamos mudar de assunto?

Amy:Sem essa,caraVocê começou,agora termine!!

Dean:Não tenho namorada,só isso.

Amy:Me engana que eu gosto,Dean

Dean::O quê?!

isso com a sua namorada,Syd.

Dean:Corta essa,Amy.

Amy:É vejo como você olha pra ela,do jeito que ela fala,e...quando ela começa afalar,você a olha de um jeito...

Te falo uma coisa:tá amarradão nela.

Dean:Você já está falando besteira,Yoko Ono.

Amy:**YOKO ONO** é o...

Dean:Eles estão demorando,não acha?

Amy:É mesmo!Aonde estão?

Dean:Na hora que eu liguei,eles estavam a caminho.E reparei que a voz do Sammy estava meia....estranha.

Amy:O que aconteceu pra ele está com a voz assim?

Dean:Sei lá,colega.

Amy:Será que a Syd aprontou alguma?

Dean: Por quê isso?

Amy:Ih...colega!Aqula carinha dela não me engana,não!Pode ser desligada,mas pisou no calo....aguenta!E é por isso que estou preocupada!

Dean:Está tudo eles não chegam,vaoms estudar o caso.

Amy:Nossa!Falando assim está parecendo o seu irmão.

Dean:Ele aprendeu comigo.

Amy:Convencido!

Enquanto isso,no caminho...

Sydney:Quem era?

Sam:Era o meu irmão.

Sydney:E o que queria?

Sam:Saber se a gente achou provas do crime,e marcou um encontro.

Sydney:Tudo quê está falando assim comigo?

Sam:Ainda estou decepcionado contigo,mocinha.

Sydney:Foi mal Sam!É que...

Sam:"É que..." coisa nenhuma!Tô muito desapontado com você...

Sydney:Eu sei...desculpa,cara!

Sam:E orgulhoso de você!!

Sydney(espantada):O quê!!??!?!

Sam(rindo):É sim, um motivo pra você se tornar minha cunhada.

Sydney:Dá um tempo,Sammy!Pensei que estava bravo comigo,e eu aqui com a consciência pesada do que aconteceu e...

Sam:Mas...nunca pensei que com essa carinha de despreocupada pode mufdar de uma hora pra outra.

Sydney:As aparências enganam,amigo.

Os dois começam a rir.

Sam:Estava com uma vontade de espancar aquela Bela,acho que você atendeu o meu pedido,desde já valeu!

Sydney:Que nada!É pra aquela quenga aprender a não colocar os meus amigos numa com os amigos,mexeu comigo!!

Sam:Amigos?

Sydney:É,você e o seu irmão.

Sam:Mas eu pensei que fosse "eu cunhado e meu namorado".

Sydney:Você quer apanhar tambem,né?!

Sam(rindo muito):Tô brincando!Como você aprendeu a brigar daquele jeito?

Sydney:Assisti muitos filmes de briga e me inspiro sempre no Bruce Lee.

Sam(chorando de rir):Sério?

Sydney:Brincadeira.É a vida,sabe?! Na adolescência,eu era a mais calma da turma,mas mexeu no meu calo,viro bicho.E teve um garoto que me zoava muito pois era diferente das meninas,enquanto elas pensavam em ficar com os garotos populares,eu pensava em música e dança. E um,dia,ele me irritou tanto,eu ficava na minha,mas teve uma hora que não agüentei,parti pra cima dele,e comecei a bater nele,e ninguém conseguia me tirar de cima dele.E isso aconteceu numa aula de histó dia quase fui expulsa.

Sam:Nossa!

Sydney:É porque eu sou calma.

Sam:Reparei

Sydney:Mas me irritou,meto porrada mesmo.

Sam:Gostei de ver,cunhadinha!!E quando você comeceu a caçar.

Sydney:Foi depois que me pai falou que ia viajar,mas não falou quando ia voltar,achei passou uns...dois,três meses queria saber aonde ele estava o tempo todo,e desde então não voltei pra casa.

Sam:Linda história,Sydney!

Sydney:Você está muito engraçadinho pro meu á parecendo o seu irmão.

Sam:Convivência,sabe.

Syndey(rindo):Bobo!

Sam:E como vai os ferimentos?

Sydney:Tá indo,quer ver?!

Sam:Não,tenho medo até de ver.

Sydney(rindo):Sem graça!Eu estou vendo a cara da Amy.

Sam:Por quê você está falando isso?

Sydney:Pô!Ela vai ficar preocupada com os ferimentos,vai querer saber o que aconteceu,quem fez me encher o meu saco!!

Sam(rindo):É verdade?

Sydney:Parece minha irmã mais velha,fica me protegendo,não gosto disso.

Sam:Sei como é.

Sydney:Mas não é chato?

Sam:É.Mas eles querem o nosso bem.

Sydney:Eles querem mesmo é encher o nosso saco!!!Acho isso ridículo!

Sam(rindo):Sydney,você é demais.

Sydney: A gente já chegou?

Sam:Já estamos chegando.

Sydney:Ah,tá.


	5. Capítulo 05

E então,eles chegam no ponto de encontro,que aliás era no quarto do hotel que estão hospedados(calma!não vão pensar em segundas intenções,é só pra estudar o caso!!fiquem tranqüilos!!).E quando eles chegaram...

Sam: Demoramos?

Dean:Não muito.

Amy:Syd!O que aconteceu com você?

Sydney:Estou bem,Amy.Não fique estressada não,tá?!

Amy:Mas como não?Você está toda machucada!!!Você não....Ah,não acredito!!!

Sydney:O quê?!

Amy:Você não brigou de novo!Você não tinha parado com isso?

Sydney:Tinha...mas voltei ativa!

Amy:Mas não toma jeito, pegar o kit dos primeiros socorros no carro,e você mocinha,fica sentada aí!!!

Sydney(olhando para o Sam ):O que eu disse...?

Sam:Tô ,posso falar com você?

Dean:Pode!!(e os dois vão no cantinho)

Sam:Tem uma coisa pra falar com você.

Dean:Fala aí.

Sam:Você não acredita o que aconteceu.

Dean:Fala aí,maninho.

Sam:Quando fui encontrar com a Syd,ouvimos alguém nos seguiu.

Dean:E daí?

Sam:Depois que a Amy ligou,a pessoa que nos seguiu até um restaurante de estrada.E adivinha quem era o tempo todo?

Dean:Nem imagino.

Sam:Bela!!

Dean:O quê???A Bela??!Aquela vadia,filha da...

Sam:É inacreditável,mas ela está na cidade.

Dean:Não acredito!O que ela faz aqui?

Sam:Eu não eu contar...Ela veio puxar conversa com a gente.

Dean:Cara de pau essa Bela!

Sam:Você não vai acreditar no que implicou e provocou a que ela tinha nome de homem e a chamou de travesti.

Dean:É...a única Sydney que eu conheço era do filme "Pânico",com a gostosa da Neve Campbell.

Sam:Posso continuar?

Dean:Pode.

Sam:Ela provocou tanto que a Syd não agüentou e deu um empurrão e as duas saíram no tapa.

Dean:Como?

Sam:Começam a brigar.

Dean:A Syd brigando com outra pessoa?

Sam:É!

Dean: A Syd?!

Sam:É!

Dean:Que orgulho dessa garota!Quem diria com aquela menina calma pode virar selvagem.

Sam:Agora,toma cuidado quando sair com outra garota,tá?!

Dean:Cala a boca !!Então,a briga foi feia?

Sam:Pior que duas pareciam dois cachorros brigando.

Dean:Nossa!

Sam:Sério mesmo!Parecia que estava assistindo o filme "As Panteras".

Dean:E quem era a Cameron Diaz??(os dois começam a rir)

Sam:Ninguém conseguiu apartar a briga!!!

Dean:Uau!Perdi isso?

Sam(rindo):É.Fui eu que apartei a briga,não sei como consegui.E então,levei a Syd pro carro,paguei a conta,tive que pedi desculpas para o dono do restaurante,e fomos que a Bela me mandou um beijo no ar pra mim!Eca!!!

Dean:É...ela tá na sua.

Sam:Cala a boca!!

Dean:A cada dia que passa,nos surpreendemos mais com essas só falta uma coisa.

Sam:O quê?!

Dean:Ver elas vestidas de Pussycat Dolls e dançando!

Sam:Você só pensa nisso,né?!

Dean:Pensa,maninho...elas dançando só pra gente,cara!!

Sam(rindo):Você não toma jeito!

Dean:Vamos voltar pra lá,senão aquelas duas vão desconfiar.

Sam:É mesmo.

Dean:Mas como a Bela veio até aqui....??

Sam(puxando):Vamos?!

Depois...

Amy:Do que vocês falamos tanto?

Dean:E pra quê você quer saber,curiosa?

Amy:Sem graça!

Dean:Você e sua amiga fica fofocando e a gente não liga,agora é a gente vocês ficam incomodadas.

Sydney:Vocês não,a Amy,porque estou aqui na minha.

Sam:É bom mesmo, hoje você me deu um trabalhão.

Sydney:Desculpa aí,tio!

Sam(abraçando):Tá bom,te desculpo.

Amy:Vocês estão muito grudado ultimamente.

Dean:É verdade.

Sydney:Vocês estão é com ciúmes,isso sim.

Sam:É isso aí,assino embaixo.

Sydney:Mas mudando de assunto...o quê vocês acharam sobre o Adam?

Amy:Adam?

Sydney:É! O Adam,amigo do Caleb,que foi morto hoje de manhã.

Amy:Ah é....!!!O Adam!!

Sydney:Duas horas depois...(os irmãos começam a rir)

Amy:Tá zoando com a minha cara?

Sydney:Imagina,amiga...Sabe que te adoro,né?!

Amy:Sei nãão,Dean e eu fomos ao local do crime,falamos com as testemunhas e eles falaram que disse por telefone.

Sam:Vocês tem alguma prova?Ou acharam algo parecido com o amuleto?

Amy:Ih...pior que não, deu pra procurar provas.E vocês?

Sydney:Bem...

Sam:Nós achamos!

Dean:O que vocês acharam?

Sydney:Outro amuleto!

Amy:Como?

Sydney:Isso mesmo que ouviu,minha cara amiga.

Dean:Mas como isso pode acontecer?

Sam:Pode ser incrível,mas é não acreditei quando achamos.

Sydney:E nesse amuleto está escrito,també tentei ler,e Sammy pesquisou e está escrito...morte.

Dean:E...é sério isso?

Sam:É sério,meu caro irmão.

Sydney:Não precisa gastar as palavras.

Amy:Desculpa,rapazes.É que a Sydney não gosta de palavras difíceis e corretas.

Sydney:É como diz o ditado:"Enquanto não acho o homem certo,me divirto com os errados!!"(as duas começam a rir)

Amy(pigarreando):Continuando...se for parte da seita,alguém recuperou os amuletos e está fazendo um novo.

Sam:Também acho.

Sydney:E...Sam,enquanto você falava com as testemunhas,fui na biblioteca(tirando do bolso) e achei isso...

Sam:O que é isso?

Sydney:Uma pesquisa sobre a num livro a respeito vários tipos,mas tem uma seita chamada "Seita Dos Amuletos",e é formado por quatro amuletos:"ódio","violência","morte",e..."vingança".

Dean:Tô gostando de ver,hein?!

Sam:Mas o que tem a ver os amuletos com as mortes?

Sydney:Bem...pelo o que eu li,é que se alguém trair a confiança ou maltratar o próprio membro da seita,morriam.

Amy:Nossa!Que loucura!

Dean:E põe loucura nisso.

Sam:E aqui está falando que os próprios membros matavam a pessoa traidora,eles levavam para um matagal ou um lugar fechado e desconhecido,cortavam-lhe a garganta e deixavam sangrar até a morte,e depois de morto arrancavam-lhe o coração para mostrar aos outros membros o que acontecia de quem trair ou maltratar alguém.

Amy:Credo!

Sydney:Urgh!Que horror!

Dean:Uau!

Sydney:E tem mais:em 1976,houve um caso que chocou ês garotas entraram na seita dos amuletos,ficaram 4 meses,até que agosto do mesmo ano,descobriram que eram mulheres,pois nessa seita era proibido,foram mortas brutalmente,uma após a outra,mas prometeram voltar,ia arracariam os corações de cada um que as executaram.

Sam:Uau!Então...é por isso que você demorou,mocinha?

Sydney:Claro,meu amigo!!

Amy:E você sabe os nomes das garotas que morreram?

Sydney(tirando do bolso):Aqui,está no jornal que publicou a notícia,no dia seguinte.

Amy(lendo):Grace Hamilton,Sharon Pierce e Laura Felix.

Sam:Syd...estou chocado com você.

Amy:Chocou o meu coração!

Dean:A cada dia que passa,ela nos surpreende.Tô gostando de ver.

Sydney:Eu sei que sou demais,gente.

Amy:Não se gaba tanto,Sydney.

Sydney:Tá com ciúmes,amiga?

Sam:Mas temos que ir a fundo nessa história das garotas.

Dean:E ter mais informações sobre o dia da execução.

Sydney:Saber o por que o espírito matou o Caleb e o Adam,e quem descobriu que estavam lá...Ufa!!!Será que a gente consegue?

Amy:Claro que sim,amiga!

Sam:Então,a gente se divide pra investigar e depois marcamos um encontro

Dean:Mas meninas...cuidado com a Bela,ela é dissimulada,arrogante,pode colocar vocês numa fria num estalar de dedo.

Amy:Quem é Bela?

Sydney:Nem vai queira saber quem é.

Dean:Como ela já conhece,é preciso ter mais cuidado.

Amy:Bela é a garota que trocou socos e pontapés com a Syd?

Sam:Ela mesmo.

Sydney:Aquela vaca!!

Amy:Vocês falando assim,ela é uma péssima pessoa.

Sydney:Mas ela é meso,imagino que quando te vê,vai falar que você é filha da Yoko Ono e neta do senhor Miyagi.(todos começam a rir)

Amy:Nossa!Ela é tão irônica e sarcástica assim?

Dean:É e como!!

Amy:Vou ter mais cuidado,mas se ela folgar comigo,darei uns golpes de karatês misturado com as de Kung-Fu!

Sydney(rindo):Amei!!Eu te ajudo nessa !!!

Dean(falando baixo):Não é por nada,mas estou ficando com medo delas.

Sam:E eu não....?!(rindo)

Sydney:Mudando de assunto...a gente vai se dividir e dupla,né?!

Os irmãos:É.

Sydney:Então...quem vai fazer dupla com quem?E quem vai investigar os assassinatos,as garotas na seita,a descoberta e por que os espíritos que mataram Caleb e Adam?

Sam:Calma!Uma coisa de cada vez,Syd.

Amy:Eu e Syd e os irmãos Grimm??

Os irmãos:Nããããão!!!!!!!!

Dean:Sam:Sam e Amy investiga sobre como elas entraram na seita e como foram e eu vamos investigar sobre o dia da execução das meninas,e sobre o por que os espíritos mataram Caleb e o bem?

Amy:Tudo bem.

Sydney:Tudo bem,também.

Dean:Beleza!

Sydney:Não é muita coisa não?Vai dar um trabaaaaaaaalho...

Amy;Syd,fica quieta.Não liga não,meninos.

Sam:Por quê você tá falando assim,colega?

Amy:Tá falando assim porque ela tá cansada por causa da briga que teve.

Sydney:Dá um tempo,Amy!

Amy:Mas é verdade!

Sydney;Você nem sabe o que está falando!

Amy:Sei sim.

Sam:Quer parar vocês duas!!!

As duas:Foi mal,Sam!

Dean:É bom mesmo,meninas!Então tudo bem até aqui?

Todos:Tudo bem.

Dean:Vamos nessa?

Sydney:Vamos nessa!!


	6. Capítulo 06

Então,o nosso querido quarteto entraram em ação,mais uma vez!!Cada dupla foi investigar sobre a seita e das três garotas que foram executadas.

Bem...as duplas descobrem que a seita eram de universitários,de preferência,homens,e mulheres eram dia,três membros violentaram uma universitária,chamada Brigdet Dalton,e a ameaçou que se ela contar para alguém,eles iram matá guardou esse segredo por um mês,mas ela não agüentou e contou para suas três melhores amigas:Grace,Laura e ficam inconformadas do que aconteceu com a amiga,e então elas tiveram a idéia de entrar na seita em segredo como fossem homens,com nomes de Jeremy Watson,Gregory Perry e Victor indo muito bem,até que...alguém ouviu a conversa das três,e já percebeu que aqueles 3 integrantes da seita é na real,garotas.E era um dos membos da seita,William Becker,mas ele jurou guardar segredo,e então ficaram alguém desconfiou da amizade dos 4,e um dia essa pessoa ameaçou o William de morte se ele não contar o que está rolando entre ele e as três contou tudo e essa pessoa foi contar ao líder,e na mesma noite,ele as desmascararam na frente de todos,e pediu pra que a pessoa que falou a verdade,que é também a mesma pessoa que violentou estava com outros membros,que eram seus amigos pra fazer a execuçã foram a um lugar desconhecido pra executá-las,pelos mesmos caras que violentaram a Brigdet,ficaram muito chateadas com o William por ter falado a verdade,mas o que elas não sabem é que ele vai ser executado depois nomes deles eram: Vincent Spinelli,Albert Cliff e Peter hora execução,elas juraram que iam voltar,haja que houver,vai arrancar o coração de cada um que as dias,elas foram dadas como desaparecidas,mas duas semanas depois,uma pessoa encontrou os corpos,mas eram dois da três garotas desaparecidas,mortas e sem o coração,falou com o reitor,mas ele não acreditou .Chamou a polícia e falou o que tinha acontecido e mostrou local aonde estava os corpos.A polícia não acreditou no que viu e falou com os familiares,que ficaram totalmente abalados com a notícia ,e na semana seguinte encontraram outro corpo,e era de mesma semana, a polícia começou a fazer interrogatórios com os estudantes e preofessores do local,até os membros da seita,mas não deu em nada,o caso foi dado como então,essas execuções foram mantidos em segredo por muito agora,o nosso querido quarteto tem que descobrir por que o espírito matou Adam e Caleb.

Depois que souberam da história,eles começam a investigar esse misterioso assassinato.E então com a 1ª dupla...

Amy:De todos os casos que vi,esse é o mais assustador.

Sam;Eu também.

Amy:E ainda por cima com esse negócio de seita,me deu até medo.

Sam:Nossa!!Por quê?!

Amy:Você ainda me pergunta?Já ouvi cada história de seita que você nem queira saber.

Sam:Hum...como você ficou sabendo?

Amy:Com a lá adora ler e... se você quiser vê-la quieta,dá um livro pra ela ler.

Sam:Na próxima vez ,vou usar essa tática.

Amy:Funciona mesmo.(os dois começam a rir)

Sam:Mas mudando de assunto...a gente não se fala desde Little Rock,né?!

Amy:Como assim...a sós?

Sam:É...mas a Syd me contou tudo que rolou lá.

Amy:Imagino ela contando,toda entusiasmada.

Sam:Mas como foi a apresentação?

Amy:Muito legal!Só sei que fizemos começo ficamos nervosas,mas depois nos soltamos,foi muito divertido.

Sam:A Syd me contou que a Stacy gostou de vocês,que ficassem lá mesmo,mas vocês falaram que não ia dar...

Amy:é isso mesmo que aconteceu,mas se fosse por ela ,era pra nós estarmos lá até hoje.

Sam:Por que?

Amy:Porque...música e dança e com ela garota adora dançar,está no sangue ê está falando assim porque nunca viu ela dançando,parece que ela foi feita pro palco,nunca vi uma pessoa que gosta de dançar como ela.

Sam:Uau!E por que vocês não nos ligaram no dia da apresentação?

Amy:Bem que tentamos,mas só dava caixa postal,deduzimos que vocês estavam numa caçada

Sam:Acho que estávamos mesmo,não me lembro...(rirem)

Amy:É muita caçada até embanana a cabeça.

Sam(rindo):É ás,meu irmão adoraria ver vocês dançando.

Amy(rindo):O quê??!O seu irmão?Por que?

Sam:Ele tá louco pra ver vocês de Pussycat Dolls.

Amy:Não acredito!!Ele vai esperar sentado!!!Ele ver as duas ou a Sydney?

Sam:Agora você me pegou.

Amy(rindo muito):Não acredito!!

Sam:É ...até que aquele dois formam um casal bacana

Amy:Já falei isso pra ela,mas ela não me entende.

Sam:O mesmo falo pra ele,pois dá pra ver que eles se gostam,mas não admitem.

Amy:Dois cabeças duras.Tô pra te contar faz tempo,mas sempre não dá.

Sam:O que?

Amy:No dia que a gente foi no bar da Ellen,lembra que Syd e eu fomos ao banheiro?

Ssam:Lembro até que vocês demoraram.

Amy:També,quando a gente sai do banheiro,nós demos decara com o balcão.

Sam:E...

Amy:Vimos o seu irmão conversando com a tal Melody no maior clima.

Sam:E daí?

Amy:Teve uma hora que...Melody pegou na mão do seu irmão!Nessa hora,Syd ficou morrendo de ciúmes,mas disfaçou mas deu pra notar.

Sam:É por isso que ela voltou uma cara...

Amy:Isso mesmo!E por quê eu pedi ela comprar cervejas?

Sam:Para os dois discutir a relação?

Amy:També ver como ele reageria com ela no balcão.

Sam:O que ela teria falado pra ele,pois ele voltou rapidinho...???

Os ois:Huuuummmm....

Amy:Acho que ela falou um monte pra ele.

Sam:Se for isso,bem feito!!Quem mandou le me deixar sozinho?

Amy:É por isso que amo a minha amiga,ela vê coisa errada,fala mesmo.

Sam:Hã?!

Amy:É isso aí.Ela dá uma defensora de fracos e começa assim,se segura.

Sam: Bom saber(e fica olhando pra cara da Amy).

Amy:O que foi pra você me olhar assim?

Sam(sem graça):Hum...nada não.É que...

Amy:"É que..." o quê?

Sam:Esses dias,sua amiga ou o meu irmão encheu o seu saco?

Amy:Como assim?

Sam:Falando que nós somos o casal perfeito,etc.

Amy:Ih...e como já!Dean falou que sou o remédio que caiu do céu.

Sam:Hã?!

Amy:Eu também não entendi ,mas ele me explicou porque não o deixava se divertir.E te chamou de mala!

Sam(rindo):Não acredito!Mas vamos parar de falar neles.

Sam:Vamos falar sobre a gente.

Amy(surpresa):Como?

Sam:Isso que você ouviu,mocinha.

Amy:Seem graça você,hein?!

Sam:Estou falando sério, falamos sobre nós,só sobre deles.

Amy:É verdade,mas falar sobre o que?Dá um exemplo?

Sam:Me fale mais sobre você,como...você começou a fazer esses desenhos japoneses,o...

Amy:Mangá?!

Sam:Isso.

Amy:Já te disse,meu pai me pequena eu adorava esses desenhos,e ele me ensinou e não parei mais.E tenho um costume de fazer um desenho para alguém que convivi muito,o último que fiz foi para as meninas de Little muito legal.

Sam:Imagino a cara delas quando virem o desenho.

Amy:Elas amaram de verdade.

Sam:Isso prova que você é uma boa desenhista.

Amy:Não fale assim que eu fico sem graça.

Sam:Mas é verdade...

Amy:Mas...vamos parar de mim,me fale mais sobre você.

Sam:Hã?!

Amy:É.

Sam:Você não queira saber.

Amy:Pare de mistério!!

Sam:Tá bom...Teve um dia que larguei a caçada pra fazer a minha vida,decidi fazer faculdade de Direito.

Amy:Direito???Então,estou conversando com um advogado???Como diz a Sydney:"**OVULEI**!!"

Sam(rindo):É.Depois,veio o meu irmão falando que nosso pai sumiu,e tive que quando voltei pra casa,vi minha namorada,queimando no teto.

Amy:Você tinha namorada???Coitada dela,imagino como você ficou.

Sam:Desde então comecei,quer dizer,recomecei a caçar com o me culpava pela morte dela.

Amy:Não se culpa nã só te faz mal.É horrível perder alguém assim,ainda por cima,a pessoa que a gente lembre-se:onde ela tiver,ela tá te olhando e quer que você seja feliz.

Sam:Valeu,Amy!

Amy:Que nada...acho que dei uma de Sydney!!

Sam:Por quê?

Amy:Ela é cheia de dar conselhos.

Sam:Não é por nada ,mas é a cara que ela é uma boa amiga.

Amy:E como é, é daquelas que dá o seu ombro amigo pra desabafar,como diz ela mesma,ela é uma fofa!E como é ter Dean como irmão?

Sam:Ele é meio doidão,mas...ele é assim mesmo.É típico irmão mais velho,quer me proteger sempre,mas ele é bacana.

Amy:É,ele é mesmo.E...por quê você está me olhando assim??

Essa hora ,estava rolando um a baita clima entre eles,até que...que...que...rolou a então inesperada cena entre eles(sim!!!sim!!o beijo!!que mimo!!).E essa cena rola por um é que...

Amy:Vamos mudar de assunto,porque esse assunto está gasto demais.

Sam:É mesmo,vamos mudar de voltar ao assunto dos amuletos e da seita.

Amy:É,será que as famílias das vítimas sabem de que tinha ou tem uma seita na universidade?

Sam:Acho que não,se sabem estão disfarçando.

Amy:Será que o Casal 20 encontrou algo?

Sam:Casal 20?(rindo)Ah...tá!Me liguei.

Amy(rindo):Aqueles dois sem noção,hein?

Sam:Vamos continuar a estudar o caso.

Amy:Vamos...

Então,eles continuaram a estudar o caso,quebrando a cabeça sobre assunto da seita,e da descoberta das garotas,mascom a cena na cabeç isso,com outra dupla (ou casal???sei lá...!!!)...

Sydney:Que execução mais sangue frio!Fiquei arrepiada!

Dean:E não é só isso...depois executaram o William.

Sydney:Tadinho!mas por que executaram ele,se não tinha nada a ver com elas?

Dean:Tinha sim,ele descobriu os disfarces delas mas não falou nada pra ninguém.E para eles é um um tipo de...

Sydney:Traição?

Dean:Isso mesmo,minha colega!!

Sydney(rindo):Depois que executaram Grace,Laura e Sharon,abriram os peitos delas e tiraram os corações.

Dean:Achei radical.

Sydney:Achei nojento...e á que eles não se importaram com as famílias das moças ou dos membos?

Dean:Acho que não,tem uma lei,não é?

Sydney:Será?!

Dean:Sei lá!Será que os pombinhos achou algo?

Sydney:Pombinhos?Ahhhh tá!!!Acho que não,senão teriam ligado.

Dean:Também.E estou vendo aqui que....depois das mortes dos 4,a seita se desfez.

Sydney:E quanto tempo depois?

Dean:3 semanas.

Sydney:Hum...mas será que alguém na época sabia dessa seita?

Dean:Boa ê falou com alguém?

Sydney:O reitor da faculdade,só...

Dean:O que ele falou?

Sydney:Falou que nunca ouviu falar de nenhuma seita,e quando ele entrou,já estavam falando sobre a morte das 4 pessoas em toda a faculdade.

Dean:Ah...

Sydney:Mas estou suspeitando de uma pessoa.

Dean:Quem?Do reitor?

mim,ele está sabendo de alguma coisa e está mentindo.

Dean:Ou pode ter culpa no cartório?

Sydney:Também.E não é por nada mas...aquele cara me deu medo.

Dean:Como assim?

Sydney:O jeito que ele me olhou,meio...macabro....me deu arrepio.

Dean:Mais um motivo pra suspeitar dele.

Sydney:É...ficou olhando para as unvisertárias,né?

Dean:Não...claro que não!!

Sydney:Tá bom...te conheço rapaz!!Nossa!

Dean:O quê agora?

Sydney:Agora falei igual ao seu irmãá que foi a convivência?

Dean:Acho que de assunto,fiquei sabendo.

Sydney:Do quê?!

Dean:Da briga que teve entre você e a Bela.

Sydey:Foi Sam que falou,né?!

Dean:É.Nunca pensei que uma pessoa calma pode enfurecer fácil.

Sydney:Uma coisa eu falo,mexeu com os meus amigos,mexeu comigo.

Dean(todo irônico):Nossa!!

Sydney:Ainda por cima,aquela vagabunda metida a gostosa falou que tinha nome de homem,e me chamou de ,aquilo me enfureceu.

Dean:Gostei de ver, tudo pra quebrar.

Sydney:Ah...comigo é assim:escreveu não leu,o pau comeu!

Dean(rindo):Você com suas filosofias!!Adoro.

Sydney:Não sei se a Amy te falou,mas tenho mania de "defensora dos fracos e oprimidos".

Dean:Ah...tá explicado.

Sydney:Entendeu?

Dean:Claro!Aliás, é a primeira vez que a gente conversa desde Little Rock.

Sydney:Ih...é mesmo.É verdade.

Dean:A Amy me contou como foi em Little Rock.

Sydney:Ah é?

Dean:Também me contouo porque vocês não ficaram lá.

Sydney:Então,vocês já botaram a fofoca em dia?

Dean:Vamos dizer qie sim.E ela me disse que...se fosse por você,estariam lá até hoje.

Sydney:Mas...por quê ela falou isso?

Dean:Ela disse que a dança te mexe muito,falou também que você não falou nada,mas seu olhar já dizia tudo.

Sydney:Ela me conhece o meu coração!!

Dean:Chocou o quê?!

Sydney:Nada não,esquece.

Dean:Vocês são grudadas mesmo.

Sydney:Pra você ver,colega.

Dean:Você falou de defender fracos e oprimidos,por isso que você ficou daquele jeito no bar da Ellen.

Sydney:É isso aí.Fiquei com dó dele, ele me olhou com aquela carinha tristinha,cortou o meu coração.

Dean:Ai ai...Sam e aquela carinha dele,meu Deus!!

Sydney:O quê você disse??

Dean:Nada nã como você sentiu quando estava surrando a Bela?

Sydney:Leve,pensando que ela merecia ter me provocado e mexer com os meus amigos.

Dean:É isso aí!

Sydney:Depois disso,seu irmão ficou bravo comigo por causa da briga.

Dean:Isso explica a voz do telefone.

Sydney:Então,depois da bronca que ele me deu,falou que estava orgulhoso de mim,por causa da briga.

Dean:Até eu ficaria.

Sydney:E mais,ele me chamou sabe de quê?

Dean:Fala.

Sydney:De...cunhada!Acredita?!

Dean:O quê?!Tá brincando?

Sydney:É sério,quis bater nele.

Dean:Mas por que ele te chamou de cunhada?

Sydney:Não sei,ele é louco das idé disse que eu seria a cunhada ideal pra ele,que seria a candidata ideal.

Dean:E a Amy falou a mesma coisa,que a gente formam um casal bacana,que seria um cara legal pra você.

Sydney:Eles estão pirando na batatinha,não acha?

Dean:Com certeza,acho que não ia rolar nada entre nós.

Syney:Também acho.

Dean:Aliás,você esqueceu o que rolou entre a gente em Little Rock?

Sydney:Claro que não,né?!

Dean:Hum...pensei que você tenha esquecido

Sydney:Eu sou besta de esquecer?

Dean:Pela sua carinha não.

Sydney:Vamos estudar o caso,tá legal?!

Dean:Mas sabia que não esqueci.E também não esqueci do seu lindo sorriso.

Sydney:Dean,pára!!!!

Dean:é verdade,você tem um sorriso mais lindo e cativante que já vi.

Sydney:Pára,eu já estou ficando sem jeito!

Dean:Mas adoro te ver assim.

Sydney:Você não toma jeito ,colega.E não gosto quando me olha assim,está me dando medo.

Nessa hora,estava rolando um maior clima entre os dois,até que...que...que...que...uma cena inesperada aconteceu entre eles(sim!!!é isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando!!!o beijo,não outra coisa,hein?!).

E isso dura por muito tempo,o clima rola muito bom,muito bem,até que...

Sydney:É...vamos mudar de assunto,pois esse já está meio...gasto,né?!

Dean:Até que você tem razão.

Sydney:Vamos falar de quê,agora?

Dean:Sobre a seita.

Sydney:É verdade!Esqueci completamente.

Dean:Você é uma garotinha bastante desligada,hein?

Sydney:Vai jogar na cara,meu amigo?

Dean:Precisa falar assim?

Sydney:Claro!!!Mas...é brincadeira.

Dean:Eu sei que é,também estava brincando,sua engraçadinha.

Sydney:Você é tão bobinho...

Dean E você é muito sem graça.

Sydney:Sem gração...vamos estudar o caso?

Dean:Demorô.

E então,as duplas (ou casais) discutiram a relação(*risos*),e também ficaram estudando o caso,mas eles não sabiam é que...eles ficaram mais próximos que imaginaram.E depois,um liga para o outro pra se encontrar pra estudar o caso eles vão ter uma surpresa ao resolver o qual é a surpresa?Veremos...


	7. Capítulo 07

Enquanto eles estudam o caso...

Amy:Que história mais macabra.

Sydney:E põe macabra nisso.

Amy:Tenho dó das garotas e do cara que morreu.

Sydney:Também tenho.

Amy:E vocês dois?Não falam nada?

Sam:E vocês deixam?

Amy:Vai jogar na cara?

Sam:Sem graça!

Dean:Dá um tempo vocês dois?!

Amy:Calma,estressado!

Sydney:Mudando de assunto...eu falei com reitor da faculdade...

Sam:E aí?Como foi?

Sydney:Bem...eles me falaram que não sabiam desse acontecimento,e disse que entrou depois do acontecido.

Dean:Mas eu e Syd estamos desconfiando da mesma pessoa:o reitor.

Sam:Mas por que o reitor?

Sydney:Porque...quando fui falar com ele,ele me olhava meio...suspeito,meio macabro.

Dean:E acho que ele tem culpa no cartório.

Amy:Mas por que você acha isso?

Dean:Porque vi umas coisas na biblioteca,e curiosamente vi algumas coisas.

Sam:Que coisas?

Dean:A Seita Dos Amuletos.

Amy:Mas a gente sabe disso.

Sydney:O que vocês não sabem é que...

Dean:É essa seita que tinha na faculdade.

Amy:Uau!

Sam:Tô gostando de ver o Casal 20.

Sydney:Cala a boca,Sammy.

Dean:O que vocês acharam sobre as meninas que fizeram parte da seita?

Amy:Elas entraram na seita porque a amiga delas foi violentada por 3 membros da seita,e ela falou para elas,e como ficaram incorformadas do que aconteceu e decidiram entrar como fossem garotos.

Sydney:E então?

Sam:Um dia um dos membros da seita ouviu a conversa delas,mas jurou guardar segredo.O nome dele era William Becker.

Dean:Então os quatro tinham um segredo.

Amy:Sim.E teve um dos membros desconfiou da amizade de William com as três meninas,e um dia ele foi no quarto dele e o ameaçou de morte pra que ele contasse o que estava havendo entre ele e as çado,William contou tudo,porque o cara estava desconfiado delas,com o amuleto da seita no pescoço.

Sydney:Coitado do William.

Dean:Acho que depois disso,ele ficou consciência bastante pesada.

Amy:É mesmo,coitadinho!

Sydney:E vocês vocês achou alguma coisa?Um diário?

Sam:Bem... nós achamos uma foto das meninas com a Brigdet Dalton.

Sydney:Como?Quem é Brigdet Dalton?

Amy:Brigdet Dalton era amiga delas,ela foi violentada por membros da seita.

Sam:E esse foi o motivo pra que elas entraram na seita.E elas se fizeram de rapazes.

Dean:E vocês sabem o motivo delas entrarem na seita?

Os dois:Vingança!

Sydney:Uau!Por isso elas entraram.

Sam:O que vocês acharam?

Dean:Bem...a pessoa que ameaçou foi a mesma que falou a verdade para o líder.

Sydney:E na mesma noite,ele as desmascarou na frente de todos os membros,e essa pessoa dedurou elas é a mesma que violentou Brigdet.

Dean:No dia da execução,eles para um lugar desconhecido,para que foi num ficram bastante magoadas com William,mas o que elas não sabiam que le seria o próximo a ser executados.

Sydney:Mas elas juraram que,haja que houver,elas vão voltar para arrancar o coração de cada um que as executaram naquela noite.

Amy:Que radical!

Sam:Isso sim é vingança!!!!!

Amy:E macabra por sinal.

Dean:E enquanto a Sydney estava conversando com o reitor,eu estava vasculhando por aí,e achei isso...

Sam:A foto dos membros da seita.

Dean:Isso mesmo!E mais:essa foto com os três membros.

Sam:Que orgulho de você,maninho!

Dean:O quê é isso,Sammy??Que **GAY**!

Sydney:Põe **GAY** nisso!!!

Amy:Syd,vê se tem os nomes dos membros.

Dean:Vamos lá,Mulher Biônica!

Sydney:Fica quieto,seu sem graç eu ver...hum...

Amy:Amy:Vai logo!

Sydney:Calma,estressada!

Sam:Muita calma nessa hora,porque a nossa Super Girl está se concentrando.

Sydney:Outro sem graça....Fica quietinho aí,Sammy!!!

Todos começam a rir.

Sydney:Bem..os nomes deles,eram...Albert Cliff,Vincent Spinelli e Peter Dawson.

Amy:Esses são nomes?

Sydney:Não,são apelidos!!

Amy:Engraçadinha!!!

Dean:Esse cara lembra alguém.

Sam:É quem...?

Amy:Quem???

Sydney:Eu sei!!!

Amy:Fala,sua Sabe Tudo!

Sydney:Sem graça!

Dean:Fala,Hermione Granger!

Sydney:Dá um tempo!Bem,esses três membros,coincidentemente tem parentescos com Caleb e Adam.

Amy:É,pode crer!Tem algo a ver com eles,mas esse terceiro cara lembra alguém,não é?

Sydney:É mesmo.

Dean:Por isso que adoro essa garota!É uma mistura de Super Girl com a Hermione Granger.

Sam:Você esqueceu da Cameron Diaz,Dean!

Dean:É mesmo !Essa garota tem 1001 utilidades!!

Todos começam a rir.

Sydney:Vocês me amam,né?

Dean:Não,só temos orgulho da nossa amiga!

Amy e Sam olha um pro outro,com "ar"de desconfiados e de riso.

Sydney:Por que vocês se olharam assim?

Amy e Sam:Nada não.(e rirem)

Dean:Vocês dois...não sei nãão tramando algo.

Amy:Nós?Tramando algo?Imaginam...

Sydney:Sei não,ás vezes vocês me dão medo.

Dean:Também acho.

Amy:Vocês são um saco!

Sam:São mesmo.

Dean:Fica quieto,Sammy!!

Sydney:Sammy,empresta a foto dos três membros de novo?

Sam:Toma.

Dean:Pra quê você quer ver essa foto?

Amy:Tá com ciúmes de uma simples foto,Dean?

Dean:Fica quietinha aí,Yoko Ono!

Sam e Sydney começam a rir.

Sydney:Não é por nada,mas...a gente parece 4 irmãos.

Sam:É mesmo.

Sydney:E por falar nisso...era suas famílias que estudaram na mesma universidade.

Todos:Hã?

Sydney:Eram várias,mas as famílias Cliff,Dawson e Spinelli eram uma das famílias requisitadas e as mais tradicionais da cidade,pois a universidade a maioria eram de famílias tradicionais.

Amy:Uau!

Sydney:E eu estava desconfiada se Albert,e ele me lembrava alguém e agora sei quem.

Dean:Fala.

Sydney(mostra a foto):Amy,quem ele lembra?

Amy:Hum...não sei

Sydney:Pensa,...quem foi a pessoa que você falou na universidade e te deu até o telefone?

Amy:É ele mesmo.

Sam:Quem ele lembra ?

As duas:O Paul!

Dean:Nossa!A intuição feminina é mais forte que eu pensava.

Sydney:Pra você ver.

Amy:Vocês estão com inveja das nossas inteligências!

Dean:Fica quieta,Velma!

Amy:Cala boca,Fred.

Sam e Sydney começam a rir

Dean:Tá rindo do quê,Daphne?

Sam(rindo):Essa foi demais!Mas,peraí.....se a Amy é a Velma,Dean é o Fred e Syd é a Daphne,então....eu sou o...

Sydney(rindo muito):Salsicha!!(todos começam a rir)

Amy:Pode crer!!Até o cabelinho é igual!!

Sam:Sem graça!Mas pra falar a verdade,a gente está parecendo mesmo.

Amy:é verdade.Só falta o Scooby-Doo!

Sydney(imitando o Salsicha):"Scooby-Doo,cadê você meu filho!!"(todos começam a rir)

Dean:Igualzinho.

Sam:Essa menina tem talento!!!

Sydney:Todos falam,mas não acho isso não.

Amy:Qual é amiga?!Claro que você tem,pára de ser modesta.

Sam:Vamos parar de brincadeira e vamos voltar ao caso.

Dean:E então...pela intuição das garotas,Albert tem algum parentesco com o Paul,tudo bem?

Sam:Por mim,tudo ?

Amy:Tudo bem,também?!

Sydney:Beleza!Mas tem uma coisinha.

Amy:Ih...o que é,Syd?

Sydney:Sam,deixa eu ver a foto de todos os membros da seita.

Sam:Ah...toma,colega!!

Sydney:Valeu,colega!

Dean:O que ela quer com a foto?

Amy:Ih...colega!Sei não e pra falar a verdade,tenho até medo de saber o que passa naquela cabecinha "oca" dela.

Sam:Cala boca vocês dois e deixa ela meditar.

Amy:Dá um tempo,Sam!

Dean:Tô vendo que essa meditação vai demoraaar...e vocês dois parem de discutir a relação!

Os dois:Sem graça!

E então,Sydney analisa bem a foto,enquanto os outros esperaram ,até que...que...

Sydney:Sabia!

Sam:Do quê?!

Sydney:Dean,lembra que falei sobre o reitor?

Dean:Que ele não sabia de nada e te olhava com olhar macabro?

Sydney:É.Olhe bem que era o líder da seita...(mostra a foto)

Dean(vendo):Hum... bem que desconfiava.

Sam:Sam:Quem era o líder?

Osdois:O reitor!

Amy:Então,ele mentiu?

Sydney:Com certeza!Que feio,depois de velho ficou mentiroso.

Dean:Então...temos que conversar com ele de novo.

Amy:Mas tem uma coisa,quém o espírito que está assombrando?Antes que ele faça outra vítima.

Sydney:Ela tá certa!E temos que saber outra coisa:por quê matou os filhos e não os pais?

Sam:Nossa,é mesmo! Nunca tinha pensado antes.

Dean:Nem eu,vocês são afiadas,hein?

Sydney: É a intuição feminina está mais forte.

Amy:E como vamos fazer?

Dean:Simples, vamos todos para a universidade.

Amy:Mas quem vai investigar o parestesco de Albert com o Paul?

Dean:Bem...

Sam:Vamos fazer assim:Dean e Syd vai falar com o reitor,e Amy e eu investigamos sobre o parentesco entre Albert e Paul.

Sydney:Boa idéia!

Dean:Gostei da idéia,maninho! O velho Sam voltando ativa.

Amy:Esse cara se emociona à toa.

Sydney:Será que ele não é...**EMO**?

As duas começam a rir.

Dean:Vocês duas são muito engraçadinhas,hein?

Amy:Nós?Imagina...

Sam:Vocês duas quando juntam....tenho até medo de vocês!

Dean:Chega de conversa e vamos para a universidade.

Sam:É mesmo,vamos.


	8. Capítulo 08

O nosso quarteto querido(que está mais pra turma do Scooby-Doo!!!) foi para a universidade,investigar mais coisas.E descobriram que Albert,era na verdade,pai de Paul e líder do trio e foi ele que dedurou as meninas para o líder da seita ,que era o reitor,que na época era professor de Histó amuletos que foram achados,na verdade,eram deles e eles deram para os filhos como presente,porque depois do "fim" da seita,eles esconderam.Não foi só Adam e Caleb que morreram,cinco pessoas morreram,e eram filhos dos membros da é eles estavam com os amuletos,e quem estava com um dos amuletos,morriam.

Na noite da execução das três garotas,foi um a delas que falou que iam voltar,e não todas,pois estava inconformada de morrer daquele jeito.E eles descobriram que o fantasma que matou Caleb,Adam e mais 5 pessoas é a mesma que que prometeu vingança e também descobriram que quando aquela pessoa que achou os corpos e a outra ficou desaparecida,por muito tempo.

Depois disso tudo,eles foram para uma lanchonete ,e enquanto eles estavam à caminho,o reitor foi morto pelo espírito vingador. Mas chegaram,já ficaram sabendo. E então,eles voltam para o local e falou com as testemunhas ,e uma delas viu uma pessoa na sala do reitor, e confirmaram que é o espírito que está matando,mas quem?

Então,eles resolveram destruir esse espírito vingador,antes que ele mata outra vão para o hotel resolver o caso,e chegando lá...

Amy:Em questão de minutos,o reitor morre.

Sam:é pouco,a gente não impede do espírito do fantasma matar.

Amy:Mas esse espírito apareceu do nada.

Sydney:É alguém falou com alguma testemunha?

Sam:Bem...Dean e eu falamos uma testemunha,uma faxineira.

Amy:E o que ela disse?

Sam:Bem...

Dean:Ela nos disse que quando o reitor entrou na sala,apareceu uma moça,com a garganta cortada e o peito coberto de sangue.

Sam:É ...

Amy:E falou alguma coisa?Como ela era fisicamente?

Dean:Ela falou que o fantasma era muito linda,corpo escultural,tinha a boca parecida com da Angelina Jolie.

Sam:Dean!!!Controla-se cara!!

Dean:Qual é?Foi mal,maninho!!!

Sam:Então,meninas. A faxineira não disse nada disso,podem ficar tranqüilas. Ela nos disse que o fantasma era bem bonita,ruiva, com mais ou menos 1,65 de altura,tinha um olhar meio macabro,e ela passou na sala do reitor,e essa pessoa o olhava fixamente,e os cortes apareceram do nada. Ela ficou assustada com a cena,e saiu correndo.

Sydney:Caramba!!Fiquei impressionada ,imaginei até a cena.

Amy:Mas...espere aí!!!Sam,como é o fantasma mesmo?

Sam:Ruiva...por quê?!

Sydney:Amy...pega a foto?

Amy:Qual?Das meninas?

Sydney:É essa mesmo.

Amy:Aqui,ó.

Sydney:Valeu!!

Então,a nossa Super Girl(*risos*) pesquisou a foto,descobriu algo.

Sydney:Amy,vem cá.

Amy:O que,Syd?

Sydney:Eu tenho algo pra te falar.

Então,a duas começam a discutir entre elas,os irmãos só olham desconfiando do que estão ...

Amy:Temos algo para falar com vocês.

Dean:Falando assim,é porque lá vem bomba!

Sam:Deixa elas falarem,seu estraga-prazeres!Pode falar,meninas!

Amy:Bem....fala aí Syd.

Sydney:E por quê eu?

Amy:Porque você que descobriu,ora!!

Sydney:Você é folgada,hein?!Então...meninos,eu sei quem é o espírito vingador.

Dean: Desembucha,mulher!

Sydney:Calma,apressado!Continuando...

Lembrar do que foi dito que na noite em que elas foram mortas que prometeram vingar?

Os irmãos: Sim.

Dean:E o que tem isso?

Sydney:Bem,a real é que...foi uma delas que falou isso e não todas elas,e os executores estavam com "ar" de riso e um deles falou para ela antes de matá-la:"Fui eu que violentou a sua amiguinha!!"

Sam:Nossa,que horror!!

Amy:Pra você ver,colega!Lembram dos corpos que foram encontrados?Então,foram só dois encontrados,e o outro desapareceu e ficou sumido por anos.

Dean:E será que já que o corpo foi encontrado?

Amy:Pelo que gente saiba,ainda não.

Sydney:E lembram que a faixineira falou do fantasma,e até descrever como era?

Dean:Sim,o que tem?

Sydney:Olhe bem essa foto,rapazes.

Então,os irmãos observam a foto .Até que...

Sam:Dean,é a garota que a faxineira descreveu!

Dean:E é mesmo,ão...

Sydney:Essa garota,é o espírito que matou o reitor,o Caleb,o Adam e mais 5 pessoas.

Sam:Descobriram o nome dela?

Amy:É...Grace Hamilton.

Dean:Acorda,Sam!O nome dela está no jornal que a Syd encontrou!

Sam:Mas não está marcando de quem era nome de quem!

Dean:Você precisa de óculos!

Sam:Cala a boca!

Amy:E o que não entendi é que ...por quê ela matou os filhos e não os pais?

Dean:Isso a gente responde!

Sam:Então...os amuletos que foram encontrados,na verdade eram dos próprios pais,que depois que a seita se "desfez",eles guardaram e um dia,deram para os filhos como presente.

Dean:Depois desse dia,as mortes começaram a aparecer,e isso faz...

Sam:2 meses.

Dean:Isso.E mais:com esses amuletos,o espírito pensou que era aqueles que matou ela e suas amigas.

Amy:Nossa!!

Sam:Então,era assim aqueles que tinham o amuleto da seita,teriam a mesma que ela e suas amigas.

Sydney:E pelos meus cálculos,ou instintos,se já matou Caleb,Adam,e mais o reitor,a próxima vítima será o Paul.

Todos ficam em silêncio.

Dean:É...ela está certá ele poderá ser a próxima vítima.

Sam:Então,temos que impedir.

Dean:Como que a gente não sabemos aonde está o corpo da Grace?

Amy:Ih...é mesmo!Mas vamos fazer assim:uma dupla vai encontrar o corpo de Grace pra queimar e a outra vai atrás de Paul pra não ser morto pelo fantasma de Grace.

Sam:Gostei da idéia.

Dean e Sydney olham um para o outro,com "ar" de riso,com carinhas de sacanas.

Amy:Por quê vocês olharam assim?

Dean(coçando a cabeça):Hum...nada não .

Sam:Tenho medo de vocês.

Amy:E eu não?

Sydney:Mudando de assunto...não é por nada,mas...

Amy:O que?

Sydney:Agora sim,nós estamos parecendo a turma do Scooby-Doo.

Todos começam a rir.

Dean:O que eu saiba,a Velma e Salsicha não eram namoradinhos.

Sam:Mas Daphne e Fred eram!

Amy(rindo):É mesmo!!!

Sydney:Falei que pareciam,mas não precisam ir a fundo do assunto,gente!!Vocês levaram muito a sério isso!

Sam:Então,como vai ser?

Dean:Amy e eu vamos atrás do Paul e vocês dois vão encontrar o corpo de Grace,salgar e queimar com os dois amuletos que encontramos.

Amy:Gostei.

Sydney:Sam,por quê a gente sempre se ferra,hein?

Sam:Esse é o preço de sermos mais inteligentes.

Amy:Convencidos vocês,hein?

Sydney:Imagina...

Dean:Então,vamos?

Amy:Vamos,tio!!

Todos começam a rir.

Dean:Você está me tirando,né?!

Amy:Desculpe,mas é que dá conviver com a dona Sydney.

Sydney:Você me ama,né?!

Amy:Eu não,mas o Dean...

Sydney(batendo nas costas):Cala boca!

Sam(falando baixo):Maninho,você está ficando velho.

Dean:Cala a boca!


	9. Capítulo 09

E então,eles vão deter o espírito de Grace fazer outra vítima,no caso era dupla foi falar e impedir que seja morto,enquanto a outra dupla foi em busca do corpo pra queimar,assim não assombra mais ningué isso foi mais difícil que eles imaginam,pois eles não conseguiam encontrar de jeito nenhum o corpo de Grace,enquanto o espírito aparece para Paul,e ele ficou desesperado.O espírito se aproxima cada vez mais ,e ao mesmo tempo a cicatriz aparece na garganta de Paul,por sorte a dupla aparece a tempo,e atirou no fantasma.

Eles explicaram tudo que aconteceu a ele,e ele fica espantado com a história,e enquanto isso,a outra dupla foi achar o corpo,e nada,e o fantasma apareceu de novo,até que(aleluia!!),eles acham o corpo,que na época,foi enterrado como desenterram o corpo,jogam sal grosso,querosene,e colocam junto,e jogam pra queimar junto com o corpo,os amuletos "morte",e "vingança",assim,do nada,o espírito começou a desfazer na frente de todos.

Missão cumprida por dois lados,o espírito se foi se foi e Paul ficou são e ,um liga para o outro pra saber se ocorreu tudo bem e se deu certo,e combinam de se encontram no cemitério.Só que alguma coisa acontece...

Quando as duplas se encontram,uma pessoa aparece pra atarzaná-los...

Bela:Que bonitinhos....

Dean:O que você está fazendo aqui?

Bela:Queria saber se o Quarteto Fantástico está bem...

Amy:Então,essa é a tal de Bela?

Bela:Sim,em carne e osso.

Amy:Vou te bater,sua vaca!!!!!Ninguém "rela" um dedo na minha amiga.

Sam:Relaxa,Amy!

Bela:Calminha,japa.O que eu fiz com a sua amiguinha foi pouco.Não é,Syd?

Sydney:Nem vou falar com você pois ia perder meu tempo.

Bela:Você tem sempre uma resposta na ponta da língua.

Sydney(aproximando):Você quer apanhar,né?!

Dean:Syd,relaxa!

Bela:Que lindo,os irmãozinhos protegendo as suas namoradinhas...

Sam:O que faz aqui?

Bela:Fiquei sabendo que nessa cidade tinha una amuletos bastante valiosos,e fui em busca,até agora nada.

Sam:Se você não sabe,esses amuletos foram destruídos no século XVII.

Dean(falando baixo):Não dá muitas informações a ela,Sammy.

Bela:Ora,ora...Sammy,sempre sabendo de tudo.

Sam:Já disse,pra você é Sam,e eu não te dei nenhuma liberdade pra me chamar assim,sua vadia!!

Dean:Uh!!!Essa doeu!!

Sydney:Gostei dessa,Sam!

Amy:Se você veio por causa dos amuletos,veio tarde neném!!

Bela:Meninas...saibam que está brincando com vim aqui por causa dos amuletos,e não pra discutir com duas vadias amadoras.

As duas:Como?!

Dean:Meninas,relaxem!Ela quer provocar vocês.

Sam:E ela está conseguindo.

Dean:Fiquem nas suas,ok?

As duas:OK!

Amy:Syd,vamos ficar calmas.

Sydney:Tudo bem,Amy.Já estou mais calma.

Bela:Então,vocês estão sabendo sabendo dos amuletos?

Dean:E pra quê você quer saber?

Amy:Não estamos sabedo de nada.

Bela:Vocês estão mentindo,mocinhos.

Sam:Nós não estamos mentindo, sabendo que eu te disse e nada mais.

Bela:Admitem,vocês estão sabendo de algo e não querem me falar.

Sydney:Ô sua surda!!Você não ouviu que não estamos sabendo de nada?

Amy:Fica quieta,Syd!

Bela:Isso mesmo,fica quieta Syd!

Sydney:Cala a boca,sua vadia !!!

Bela:Nossa,ficou bravinha!Bem,deixa eu ir,porque perdi meu tempo aqui.

Amy:Vai tarde!

Sydney:Amy!

Amy:O que foi?Fui sincera!

Bela vai embora,eles respiram eles comemoraram cedo demais,pois a "mala" só dá as costas,e pega uma espingarda,para ameaçá-los.

Bela(engatilhando):Agora vocês vão falar!!!

Amy(arregala os olhos):Meu Deus,essa mina é louca!!!

Dean:Bela,abaixa essa arma.

Bela:Eu não vou abaixar essa arma até vocês abrirem a boca sobre os amuletos!

Sydney:Você está perdendo o seu tempo,Bela.Nós não estamos sabendo de nada.

Bela(irônica):Ah,é?!

Sydney:É!

Bela não fala nada,só dá um tiro em Sydney,sorte que o tiro pegou de raspão e no ombro.

Sydney(gritando de dor):Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bela(engatilhando):Quem vai ser o próximo?

Sydney:Bela,sua desgraçada,vagabunda,biscate,vaca,filha da...

Amy(preocupada):Syd!!!Você está bem?

Sydney:Estou,só pegou de raspão.

Os irmãos:Syd!!!

Dean:Você está bem?

Sydney:Não se preocupem,tô bem.Só foi de raspão

Sam(olhando pra cara da Bela):Mau-caráter!!

Bela(debochando):Obrigada!

Amy(furiosa):Sua desgraçada!!!!Vai se arrepender de ter nascido,sua vaca!!!!

Bela:Nossa,quantos elogios!!Não fal assim que fico emocionada!!!

Dean:Você não muda nunca.

Bela:Agora que você percebeu,querido?

Sam:Como pode ser assim?

Bela:Sammy,Sammy! Sou só uma pessoa que faz por recompensa,e que precisa de dinheiro para sobreviver.

Sam:Pra mim você,você é uma prostituta enrustida!!

Bela:Precisa pegar pesado,meu amor?Você escolhe:falar algo mais sobre os amuletos ou a sua namoradinha japa contar até três. Um...

Sam:Pára de fazer joguinhos,Bela!

Bela:Dois...

Amy:Sam,estou com medo!

Dean:Relaxa,vai dar tudo certo.

Bela:Três!!!

Sydney(gritando desesperada):Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!

Na hora de atirar,Bela,do nada,cai dura.O nosso quarteto achou muito estranho a queda é que eles descobrem que Bela levou uma coronhada.E quem fez isso foi....

Dean e Sydney:Melody?

Melody:E aí?Vocês estão bem?

Dean:Sim.

Sydney:Graças a Deus você ,colega!!!

Melody:Foi então é a famosa Bela Talbot?

Sydney:Essa mesmo,essa vadia!Ainda por cima,ela atirou em mim,sorte que foi de raspão.

Melody:Essa garota é bastante perigosa,não?

Amy:E como!Ela é uma louca!

Melody:É,eu vi.

Sydney:Saiba que você salvou a vida de uma ê é do coração,mina!

Melody:Só fiz o meu trabalho.

Amy:Foi por um triz,ufa!!!

Sydney:Não é por nada,mas...

As duas:Mas...

Sydney:Vamos dar uma lição nessa quenga?

Amy:Sydney,você é mau-caráter!!!!!!!!!!!(todas começam a rir)

Melody:Essa Sydney é uma doidinha,hein?

Sydney:Sydney,não!Pra você é Syd,colega!!!!

Todas começam a rir .

Sam:Do que vocês rirem tanto?

Amy:Coisa de mulher,Sammy!

Dean:E o que vocês estão fazendo com o corpo da Bela?

Sydney:Ela vai se arrepender do que fez com a gente!

Sam:Hã?!

Amy:Voltamos logo!

Dean:Tem coisas que essas duas fazem que não entendo,hein?!

Sam:É...tenho medo delas,sabe?!

Dean:Me arrependo de conhecer elas,Sammy.

Sam:E eu não?

Dean:Essas duas são maluquinhas!

Sam(rindo):Agora que você percebeu?

Enquanto eles as esperam,o trio parada dura(*risos*) aprontam com a Bela.

Elas só a deixam de calcinha e sutiã,e escreve uma placa :"Eu sou uma vadia!!" e penduram no pescoço dela,e como Bela estava ainda desacordada,pintaram ela com uma maquiagem super forte,amarrou na cadeira e a deixou num casebre escuro e um pouco disso tudo,o trio sai do local rindo muito.

Amy(rindo):Nossa!Coitadinha!!

Melody:Queria ver a cena dela acordando e vendo o estado dela.

Sydney(rindo):Amei!Mas esse é o pior castigo que se dá numa pessoa.

As duas:É mesmo.

Sydney:Mas eu adorei!!

Todas começam a rir.

Dean:Por um acaso,posso saber aonde vocês estavam,mocinhas?!

Melody:Nós estávamos dando uma lição na bruaca!

Sam:Podemos saber qual?

Amy:Bem,nós...

As três:Preferimos não comentar!!!(começam a rir)

Dean:Vocês me dão medo,sabiam?!

Melody(aproximando):Não precisam ficarem com medo,não! A gente não mordem,ao menos que peçam.Não é ,meninas?!

As duas:É verdade!!!

Sydney:Cuidado que somos perigosas,mexeu com a gente,morre!

Sam:Chocou o meu coração!

Amy:Pra vocês verem como somos de verdade.

Dean:Ui!Que meda!

Todos começam a rir.

Sam:E cadê a Jo?

Melody:Ela está lá fora,por quê?

Sam:Por nada.

Melody:Syd,você quer que Jo faz um curativo no seu machucado?

Sydney:Não precisa,Melody,foi só de raspão.

Melody:Mas também precisa de cuidados,mocinha.

Sydney:Tá bem,você venceu.

Melody:Vamos?

Sydney:Vamos.

Amy:Posso ir junto?

Melody:Pode!

Então,as três foi na direção a Jo,para fazer em Sydney e Amy foi ,Melody volta para conversar com os irmãos...

Melody:Então,você é o Sam?

Sam:É.

Melody:Nem parece que vocês são irmãos.

Sam:Por quê?

Melody:Vocês são totalmente diferentes.

Sam:Todo mundo fala.

Melody:Bom saber.E...Dean,posso falar com você um momento?

Dean:(pigarreando),fique aqui.

Sam:Vai logo.

E então...

Dean:Então,o que você quer falar comigo?

Melody:Eu só quero me despedir.

Dean:Hum...

Melody:Adorei te conhecer,o seu irmão e as meninas.

Dean:Adorei te conhecer,també quê a Jo não veio contigo?

Melody:É porque ela está pressa.

Dean:Tá tudo explicado.

Melody:Por falar nisso,acho que ela está me esperando.

Dean:Mas ela não está fazendo curativo na Syd?

Melody:É mesmo!Mas acho que ela já acabou,porque foi só de raspão.

Dean:Ah...então,tchau,né?!

Melody:Tchau!!!

Nessa hora,Melody dá um abraço bastante "caliente" nele,justo na hora que as nossas heroínas chegam,depois que Jo fez curativo na Sydney,e elas estavam comentando sobre ela,pois adoraram lá,a Sydney ia avisar a Melody que sua parceira estava a chamando,mas justo nessa hora,ela viu a ficou "p..." da vida,mas disfarçou,deixou pra lá.A sua amiga pergunou se a avisou,mas disse que não pois estava bastante..."ocupada",e sua amiga já notou o porque ela falou aquilo,e foram a direção a a Melody se despediu de todos e deu um abração caloroso em Sam,ele ficou sem jeito e a Amy ficou bege de ciúmes,só faltou enforcá-la na mesma hora,mas ela disfarçou,só que Sydney precebeu a sua reação,mas não falou nada. Depois,as meninas foram embora,eles estranharam,mas elas disseram que estavam cansadas,e precisam descansar um pouco.

Mas antes,delas entrarem no carro...

Sydney:Até que ela é bacana.

Amy:é.

Sydney:Eu vi sua cara quando ela abraçou o Sam.

Amy:E eu também vi a sua cara quando viu ela abraçando o Dean.

Sydney: Nesse quasito,nós tem uma coisa pra falar.

Amy:Fala,filósofa.

Sydney:Tudo bem que a Melody é legal salvou a sua reparou que que quando ela chegou,como mudou a cara deles?

Amy:Reparei sim...

Sydney:Aí percebeu que não vale a pena ficar com ciúmes de um homem.

Amy:E por que isso?

Sydney:Porque homem tem carne fraca,não pode ver mulher bonita que já fica babando.E ficar morrendo de ciúmes não vai adiantar nada.

Amy:Nossa,concordo plenamente.

Sydney:E mais:tudo que ela nos ajudou a dar em castigo na Bela.

Amy:Mas...

Sydney:Ela não sabe que cavou a própria cova.

Amy:Como assim?(Syd já olha uma cara sacana para ela).Syd,você não presta sua mau-caráter!!!

Sydney(rindo muito):Vamos embora.

Então,as nossas heroínas foram para o quarto de hotel descansar um pouco,pois ninguém é de ferro!


	10. Capítulo 10

E...vocês estão doidinhos pra saber o que aconteceu com a Bela? Bem...depois que elas foram embora,bem depois,ela acorda com uma baita dor de cabeça,sem saber o que aconteceu,ela reparou que só estava só de calcinha e de sutiã,amarrada numa cadeira,com uma plaquinha que as próprias meninas escreveram de batom.

Desesperada,grita por socorro,e depois,aparece um velho de roupas rasgadas,sem dentes,sujo,e quando a viu daquele jeito,ficou louco de desejo,e ela não fez nada ,só grita desesperada.

Coitada dela,não?Mudando de assunto...

Na manha seguinte estavam arrumando as coisas para partir,em busca de outras caçadas,quando iam a direção do carro,estavam eles,encostados no carro delas.

Dean:Pensaram que não iam embora sem despedir da gente?

Amy:Quando mais rezo,mais assombração me aparece.

Dean:Você está sem graça ultimamente,Velma.

Amy:Não enche,Fred!

Sydney:Vão parar de troca de farpas aí?!

Amy:Não precisa falar desse jeito,amiga!!

Sam:Mudando de assunto...

Dean:Fala,Salsicha!(as meninas começam a rir)

Sam:Sem graça!Então,meninas...o que vocês fizeram com a Bela?

Amy:Não acredito que você está preocupada com aquela quenga?!

Sydney:Calma,Amy!Só perguntou porque ele está curioso.

Amy:Curiosidade matou um gato,colega!A gente conta ou não,Syd?

Sydney:É melhor contar pra eles não encherem mais nosso saco depois.

Amy:Mas vai ficar entre nós,viu?

Dean:Tudo ver.

Amy conta o castigo que deram em Bela,eles ficam chocados mas adoraram o que elas que ela contou tudo...

Dean:Vocês são meninas más.

Sam:Muito más!

Sydney:É um castiguinho de nada.

Dean:O quê?!Castiguinho de nada???

Sam:Vocês pegraram pesado,meninas.

Amy:Já fizemos coisas piores que vocês não tem noção.

Dean:O que vocês já fizeram?

Sydney:Prefiro não comentar!

As duas começaram a rir.

Sam:Tenho medo de vocês.

Dean:E eu não?!

Amy:Então,temos que rever vocês.

Sam:Nós também.

Dean:Antes de vocês irem...Syd,posso falar com você?

Sam:Uau!Agora chocou o meu coração!!!

Sydney:Sammy,você quer apanhar,né?!Você está muito sem graça.

Amy:Claro!Você "estragou" o rapaz!

Sydney:Eu?Você viajou...

Dean:Então,Sydney,posso ou não posso?

Sydney(desconfiada):Pode sim...

Amy(disfarçando):Vou...ver se tem algo no quarto.

Sam(coçando a cabeça):Vou...te esperar no carro.

Depois...

Sydney:Então,o que você queria falar comigo?

Dean:É que...você estava meio estranha depois que a Melody foi embora.

Sydney:Ah...estava daquele jeito por causa da dor do tiro e estava meia cansada.

Dean:Ah,sim...e como tá o ferimento?

Sydney:Tá um pouco dolorido,mas está tudo bem.

Dean:Cuida direitinho,tá?!

Sydney(rindo):Sem graça!

Dean:O que você achou da Jo?

Sydney:Ela é uma fofa,adorei conhecer ela.

Dean:Perguntou por que não foi ver eu e meu irmão?

Sydney:Até mas ela não disse nada,ficou não quis "cutucar",pra não ser chata.

Dean:Que menina mais certinha.

Sydney:Tem que ser assim,pra não ser chamada de "mala".

Dean:Agora você deu uma de filósofa.

Sydney: A Amy que me chama assim.

Dean:Tô pensando aqui no que vocês fizeram com a Bela.

Sydney(rindo):Nossa,como nós somos más,né?!

Dean:É,mas vocês cutucaram a onça com a vara curta.

Sydney:Por quê está me dizendo isso?

Dean:Agora ela vai perseguir vocês até a morte.

Sydney:Por que não disse antes?

Dean:Esqueci.

Sydney:Quer dizer que estamos ferradas?

Dean:Não muito.

Sydney:Meu Deus!

Dean:Mudando de assunto...você viu a cara da japinha quando viu a Melody abraçando o Sammy?

Sydney:Nem me fale,ela ficou com dó dela,mas bem que ele estava gostando.

Dean:E não?

Sydney:Vocês homens são carne fraca,não pode ver um rabo de saia que já ficam soltinhos.

Dean:Olha quem está falando...??Vocês mulheres não podem ver um cara ,já caem matando.

Sydney:O quê?!

Dean:É isso mesmo!

Sydney:Você não sabe que está falando,colega!

Dean(encarando):Sei sim,minha amiga!!!

Sydney(rindo):Bobinho!!!

Dean:Vou sentir sua falta.

Sydney:Ah,é?!

Dean:É!

Sydney:Duvido!

Dean:Tá duvidando de mim,mocinha?

Sydney:Imagina...(começam a rir)

Dean:Mudando de assunto...sabe se gravaram a apresentação de vocês em Little Rock?

Sydney:Ih...não sei não,mas se teve,só procurar na internet.

Dean:Hum...bom saber.

Sydney:Tá doidinho pra ver,né?!

Dean:Só queria ver vocês dançando,só isso.

Sydney:Me engana que eu gosto,rapaz!

Dean:Você é tão sem graça....

Sydney:Você também.

Dean:Acho que eu não vou encontrar uma pessoa assim.

Sydney:Assim como?

Dean:Assim...como você!!

Sydney(surpresa):Hã?!

Dean:É. Sabe...uma pessoa alegre,divertida,alto astral ,que tenha um sorriso contagiante e ao mesmo tempo,meigo.

Sydney:Você sabe que isso me deixa sem jeito,e...por quê está me olhando assim,estou ficando com medo!!

Ele não fala nada ,só lasca um beijão nela(uuuiiiii!!!)!!E enquanto isso com outro casal...

Sam:Você esqueceu alguma coisa no quarto?

Amy:Só fiz aquilo só pra disfarçar, será que os dois...discutindo a relação?

Sam:Acho que sim...sei lá!

Amy:Aqueles dois vou te contar,hein?!

Sam:É mesmo,e os dois estão demorando,né?!

Amy:Acho que eles entraram num acordo!(os dois começaram a rir)

Sam(vendo a cena):E não é que entraram mesmo?

Amy:O quê?(vendo a cena)Que fofinhos!!!Orgulho do meu bebê!

Sam:Você falou igual a ela.

Amy:Esse é preço da convivência!

Sam:Tô vendo...queria saber como está a Bela nesse momento.

Amy(rindo): E eu nem quero saber ,bem feito pra ela!!

Sam: Menina,você é uma pessoa vingativa!

Amy:Eu?Imagina...

Sam(rindo):Você está andando muito com a Sydney,tem que parar de andar com ela.

Amy:Eu prometo que farei isso(os dois começam a rir)

Sam:Gostei da Melody,me parece legal.

Amy:Ela é legal ças a ela,estou vivinha da Silva, nos ajudou uma lição naquela quenga da Bela.

Sam:Esqueci dessa parte. Nessa hora,todos entraram em pânico,principalmente a Syd.

Amy:É.Aquela lá não vive sem mim.

Sam:Quer dizer,vice-versa,né?!

Amy:Também.

Sam:Vocês duas são como fossem irmãs,né?!

Amy:Como você e Dean,um não vive sem o outro,quantos nos momentos bons tanto nos ruins.

Sam:É verdade.

Amy:Ah não.

Sam: O que?

Amy:Agora dei uma de Sydney...

Sam:É mesmo.

Rola um climasso entre eles,até que...que...que...que...acontece a cena inesperada(sim sim!!!o beijo!!!não é outra coisa!!),e ficam por muito tempo.E o outro casal 20...

Dean(disfarçando): Bem....acho que meu irmão está me esperando no carro.

Sydney:Acho que minha amiga também está me esperando.

Dean(vendo): Acho que não.

Sydney:Hã?!(vendo)Aaaahhh...que coisa mais lindinha!!!

Dean:Chocou o meu irmão.

Sydney:E o meu também(e rirem).

Dean:Será que a gente vai se encontrar por aí?

Sydney:Quem sabe...um dia.

Dean:Ou em outra caçada?

Sydney:Vamos dizer que sim.

Dean: É.

E enquanto isso,outro casal 20...

Sam:Acho que o meu irmão está me esperando.

Amy:E minha amiga também.

Sam:Mas séra que vamos nos encontrar?

Amy:Quem sabe algum dia ou numa outra caçada.

Sam:É mesmo. Mas uma coisa eu falo:cuidado com a Bela.

Amy:Por quê?

Dean: Do jeito que ela é, vai perseguir vocês pelo resto da vida,depois do que fizeram com ela.

Amy:Ixi...será?!

Sam: Pelo jeito que ela é...

Amy:Ih...(os dois começam a rir)

Sam: Sentirei saudades.

Amy:Eu também.

Assim, o quarteto se despedem um do outro (buááááá!!!odeio despedidas!!),e depois, ele s puxam o carro,depois da missão cumprida.

E no caminho...

Dean:Fala aí,maninho,tá amarradão na Velma,né?!

Sam: E você,pela Daphne?!

Dean:Mas acho que estamos empatamos.

Sam:Até que fim admitiu isso,maninho.

Dean:Fazer o quê,né?!

Sam(rindo):Esse é o meu irmão!

Dean:Sem graç de assunto...será que Bela vai voltar?

Sam:Sei lá,acho que sim.E se voltar,voltará com sede de vingança,principalmente pra cima das meninas.

Dean:É...o que você achou da Melody?

Sam:Ela é legal, por causa dela que a Amy está viva.

Dean:É mesmo,ela era a última esperança naquela hora.E cá pra cá nós,ela é muito bonita,né?!

Sam:Não acredito que você falou isso.

Sam:Admite, não era gatinha?

Sam:É...ela era sim.

Dean:Esse é o meu irmão!

Sam:Sabe o por quê a Jo não foi com ela no cemitério,naquela hora?

Dean:Até a Syd perguntou isso,mas ela não preferiu comentar.

Sam:Hum...

ean:O que é isso no porta-luvas?

Sam:Agora eu ver o que é.

Quando o Sam vê,é um papel dobrado,ele acha meio estranho,e quando ele abre é um desenho,um Mangá,dos quatro junto,assinado pelas duas,e escrito "_PARA SEMPRE NA MEMÓRIA_...".Eles ficaram bastante felizes pelo presente que isso,com as meninas...

Sydney:Cadê aquele desenho que vocês de nós quatro juntos?

Amy:Coloquei no porta-luvas do carro deles.

Sydney:Será que eles vão gostar?

Amy: Tomara que vi o clima que rolou entre você o Dean.

Sydney: E vi também o que rolou entre você e o Sam,colega!

Amy:Acho que empatamos.

Sydney:Também acho.

Amy: Admitiu,amiga!?

Sydney:Fazer o quê? Sabia que...

Amy: A Bela pode nos perseguir?Sei...

Sydney: Mas teve o que merece!

Amy: Também ela voltar,vai nos vingar.

Sydney:Ela é louca de fazer isso!

Amy:Mas você não sabe como é uma pessoa com sede de vingança.

Sydney:É mesmo,mas deixa pra lá.

Amy:Pelo menos,tivemos missão cumprida.

Sydney:É isso aí!!Nós somos demais.

Amy:Não se gaba muito,colega!

Sydney:Tô brincando.

Amy:Você reparou que nós ficamos mais próximos que imaginamos?

Sydney:Nós?Ah,tá!É impressão minha ou está me cheirando...compromisso sério?

Amy:Quem sabe...

E então,o nosso querido quarteto seguem os seus caminhos...

Será que vai haver a volta de Bela?E eles vão se reencontrar como dessa vez?E...será que vai rolar algo a mais entre eles?Quem sabe,numa outra caçada....!!!!

**FIM**


End file.
